The Hidden Element of Courage
by Aura.Bro
Summary: Ashton now lives in a world different than his. AU.Pokemon X MLP R&R Please :) Hey guys I just wanted to shout out... "I AM STILL ALIVE" and my sister is finally on the last phase of her Thesis which gives me more time than ever to make the next chapter :D Hooray.. you'll hear from me soon again I promise :)
1. The Start of a New beggining

Hey. Guys.. this is my first story.. hope you like it.. Bronies forever :D… By the way the story will start as Canon but with a changed dialogue here and there.. .. I do not Own Pokemon or MLP: FIC… If I did.. I'd make this Fiction into reality :P

* * *

In the land where peace has once ruled Exists a clan who with their power control the Elements of Life.. the power they call "Aura" yet even as they control only a select few has the power to wield it's true potential . One such wielder is the royalty but with this terrifying power comes enemies who sought out to get this power or destroy it. As such the land is plagued by Wars and battles, and as each battle grew on. The weaker and more exhausted the clan become and now instead of waiting they decided to fight back. A counter-Attack was in order and so It is done.

"Don't give up Men! Our Prince is in that Castle Giving his all for us. Let us Give all we have as well!" The bearded man Gave his speech fighting enemies that surrounded him not giving up

The fighting was very one sided yet the Pep-talk was all they needed to boost their confidence but still as the enemies number slowly dwindle so did theirs..

"Give up Prince. Wasting your life for this 'Belief' of yours is going to cost you not just your life, but your clans life as well. We only wish to harness this power. Think of this as a trade you give us your powers we spare your pathetic puny lives" The hooded man finished his speech whilst pointing his sword at the kneeling and exhausted prince

"And for What? To rule thy world? Surely you jest. This power was given to Help thy people live better lives not conquer them. And as long as you plan to do just that then I supposed that what you want.. is IMPOSSIBLE!" he lunged at the enemy with his arm all covered in blue and plunged his hand at the Man's chest

"Thy time is over. Begone Sinner because at mine hand you have fallen and thus we will know peace once more"

***BANG***

"Surely Ashton Auran Ketchum.. kahaaa… you didn't think I'd.. go down without a fi…" the man soon stopped breathing and was unable to fight back the slow death creeping

"Of course not.. I expected as much.. guh.. tis wound will be the mark of the end of war. With our deaths will my land… know… peace….." as He talked.. Ash slowly and painfully walked to his Late Father's throne and as soon as he sat down. His heart stopped beating and his body stopped functioning…

'_You have given your all.. even your life young prince.. not once did you find anything you liked nor fancied. You never found a loved one a partner. And not once did you do what you truly wanted. Are you satisfied with your life?' _

"_Ahh.. it is you... Do not worry my friend Giving my life to my people.. this is what a prince ought to do.. and this is what I did.. though it is a waste, I'm still young I could've found a girl and lived old together but fate had other plans" _Ash floated in nothing ness… he was nowhere yet at the same time he existed he knew that as soon as his brain stopped functioning then he will be truly be dead

'_Then I Ask you o' brave prince.. do you wish to live once more?'_

"_Tis be a joke? The dead can't live again Lucario. That is the will of the world." _He felt he had hope yet he felt blasphemed as well.. the rules of the world was breaking down at the same time his body is

' _Tis be not a joke my prince. Though as we will be against the world's rules then once we Live once more. We will never be the same again, we will change. And with that change is a new life, you have a minute before you truly die. Think my friend but think fast.'_

'_I ACCEPT.' _And with that the young man and the Mammal like friend were covered by the radiating blue light and was whisk away into the unknown

***SCENE BREAK***

'It appears you have Awoken.. Prince.. heh..' The Mammal Known as Lucario spoke with a contented laugh that seem out of place

"Where thy be this place Lucario? And why laugh?" as He tried to work his muscles to awaken he wondered where they both could be.

'I don't know where this place is. I told you we are in a different world. But I'm sure everyone we know would either laugh or be amazed or be scared or all of those things together if they saw what happened to you.'

"What dost thou mean?"

'Look for yourself o' wonderful prince' He made a crystallite mirror from his aura and put it in front of the prince only for him to..

"WHAT MANNER OF SORCERY IS THIS! I'm… I was transformed into this?! But, but.. LUCARIO EXPLAIN THYSELF!" He was transformed into A pony with Brown colored fur and Pure black Mane and Tail. He had wings despite all of this transformation of his. His eyes were still the same Oceon Blue eyes. All sorts of emotion has showed in his face and of course his voice

'The world makes up the rules.. and you are now under this rule. As simple as that prince. Now you are a horse.. or a colt? Maybe a pony? Can you try flying with those wings of yours' he shrugged as he finished his answer as he seemed amused and Curious as to what happened with his prince

"Then why dost thou look as if nothing changed?" he was suspicious of his friend as he looked closer to him

'Unfortunately I do not know myself' He shrugged again

"There's someone coming.. hide!"

"Wheeee Let's go!" a Pink Pony with Curly Pink Mane and Pink tail and as it was there looked to be balloons near her tail as well was ecstatically ready for whatever they were planning to do.

"Not so fast" The Purple Pony with Dark blue Mane and tail with purple and pink streaks with a Star mark near her tail stopped the Pink Pony as soon as she started to walk

"Look I Appreciate the offer. But I really rather do this on My own."

"No can do Sugarcube. We sure can't let a friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." The Cream colored Pony With Yellow Mane and Tail wearing a cowboy hat with 3 apple marks near her tail said in confidence "we're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple" she finished and they soon went straight into the forest without noticing the two pair of eyes watching them

'It seems we've found inhabitants of this world. They seem friendly enough. Though the purple one was kind of awkward around the others, remind you of someone Prince?' he smirked at his friend and companion

"I would shut that mouth if I were you. Or I'll do it for you. But it seems you're right. Let's follow them I might get My Answers from them about this world and this" he walked to follow the 6 beings that came into the forest.

…

"Have none of you have been here before?" the Purple one asked scared

"Heavens no! Just look at it. It's dreadful!" A white colored pony with Purple Curled Mane and tail with 3 diamond marks answered equally scared

"And it Ain't Natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nooopony knoooows You know why?" The Sky-blue Pony with Rainbow-colored Tail and Mane with a cloud and rainbow thunder mark stalked as she tried to scare the others

"Rainbow Quit it!" The cowboy tried to stop her friend which was known as rainbow

"Because Everypony that's ever come in… has never.. come.. OUT!" and after Rainbow's Scare the ground under them Shook and crumble everyone without wings has fell

"Fluttershy quick!" Rainbow Commanded

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness.." The pony known as fluttershy had Yellow Fur with Pink colored tail and Mane and Butterfly mark hurried behind her friend

'Ash they're falling. Let's help them!' the Mammal commanded his friend

"How? Thou Can't fly!"

'But you Can! This world is what you need. Maybe you can have friends in this world'

"I Had friends in the previous world!"

'Subordinates are lower than oneself Ash! A friend is Equal to oneself!' as they were having this conversation the two winged ponies has rescued 2 of their friends

The Purple one was near the cliff and going to fall if not for the cowboy pony

"Applejack What do I do?" She wasn't asking. She was pleading for an answer

"Don't worry. I won't let go" Applejack smiled to her friend to reassure her

"But… but we'll both fall at this rate!"

"This is the Honest Truth.. I won't let you go." And soon they both fell

"Fluttershy let's go!" Rainbow Hurried to save her friends and she caught them but

"You're both too heavy" and was forced to let go as they both soon fell down once more until

"Come on! Come on! Make iiiiit! UUmpph.. ouch.." Ash was under the spot where the two ponies should've fell and were saved

"Applejack! Twilight! Are you both Okay?!" Rainbow called to reassure their friends safety

"We're both Fine and Dandy Rainbow! We were Rescued by this here Colt!" they soon went down to see who it was that rescued their friends and as soon as all 6 were at the place Ash decided to speak up

"Umm If you two ladies are safe would thou mind if thou remove oneself from mine.. I can't get up with being under the both of thee" he grumbled at the pain a little

"Oh.. Sorry.. excuse me.. Thanks for saving us." Twilight seemed thankful and apologetic yet curious at the same time as to why there was somepony here

"Oh tis be no problem. One would help those that One sees nee –" he was cut-off as he was once again back to the ground because of being tackled by one of the ponies

"Okay who are you?! I know you saved my friends' lives but you may also be the one who endangered it now Talk!"

"Rainbow Dash! Stop! He helped us remember? Let him up" Rainbow Did as was told but still looked into the colt with suspicion

"Please do not be angered with your friend. Her Assumptions are correctly placed, even I would wonder how and why one comes at such the dangerous times then and there. But I Promise you I only did what seemed fit. As this Pony's word.. 'This is the Honest Truth'.." He spoke wholeheartedly hoping they wouldn't question him farther

'_Ohh.. nice Move..' _ Lucario spoke directly into his mind

'_Oh be quiet. To get answers I need to be closer to them. They may have enemies but I need not be scared. I have the strength to carry on'_

"Haha Ah'll Believe ya. Ya would've done somethin' else if ya were one of them baddies after all" Applejack reassured and laughed at the Colt that used her own words

"Me too." Twilight second the motion as they soon accepted the fact he was not the reason for the fall

"Ooh.. I don't know who you are! Where'd you come from? Why don't you have a Cutie Mark? Mine Means Parties! Do you like parties? I love parties. Parties have balloons, friends candies and even more friends. Speaking of candies do you like Candy Or Sweet? I LOVE SWEETS.. oh oh I also love Muffins and Cupcakes and and.." The Pink one was pestering him with unending vigor and questions

'_She's a lively one. She could be your very first friend' _Lucario commented

"Okay Simmer down Girl. Let him speak." Applejack held down the hyperactive girl in place

"well.. To start things off.. My name is.. Ashton.. Ashton Ketchum.. Call me Ash if it pleases thee and truth Be told I'm a little" he looks around "okay not just a little.. I am Lost.. would thou mind if I come with thee?" he spoke regally that does his lineage proud.. if it wasn't for the fact that right now no-one or no-pony knows that he's a prince except lucario and he himself

"Sure.. that would be swell by the way I'm Apple jack, She's Twilight , this here is Pinkie Pie , That there is Rarity, the one who knocked you down is Rainbow Dash and that one hiding behind is Fluttershy " Applejack spoke without consenting the others on their thoughts about this incident "the More the Merrier I say" and as soon as that was decided they continued to walk to their destination

"I'm Keeping my eyes on you." Rainbow Threatened him as she went to the others

'_Did she just threaten me?'_

'_That she did. That's the power of friendship' _

'_I still don't understand lucario' _Ash said to his friend

'_You will soon.. soon enough' _ Lucario just shrugged and smirked at his friend

…

"I still say We should be careful around this pony. He might do something if we don't"

"Yes rainbow. You've said that a lot of times but if you look at him he seems more curious about the place than planning to hurt us" Twilight gestured at Ash who just looked left and right back and forth wholly interested at the place.. it shows he has his mouth partially opened. This antic made Twilight and Applejack Giggle

***Roaaaaagghh***

A roar was heard and they soon stop in place "A Manticore!" And it soon roared again

'_A manticore?! Here of all places?! Damn.. this could get gruesome really fast.. and none of us have weapons.. Get ready but don't come out until I give the signal and Safety of the others are top priority understand?' _He signals to his friend wondering how on earth This world has one of the deadliest Monsters in his previous world

'_yes.' _Simple and Brief.

"We got to get past him!" Twilight commanded the others while Fluttershy was scared for the others wellbeing.. or was she?

The Manticore then Jumped and Swooped down to Rarity as it swiped it's paw and Rarity dodge the claw barely hitting it's mark as she Kicked it's face and said "Take that You Ruffian!" It roared back to her so strong that her hair frizzed up and she screamed "MY HAIR!" the Manticore looks at her and growled Rarity saw it and ran back as soon as she could. Whether she's afraid of the Manticore itself or her hair getting destroyed.. no-pony knows for sure

'Wow. She's more scared of her hair losing their beauty rather than the monster in front of her' Ash was amazed and astonished

The Manticore Gave chase to Rarity until it felt a weight on its back and it was Applejack

"Yeehaw! Get along Little doggy" She Rode the Manticore as to what a Cowboy will do to a tauros in Ash's world. It soon proved to be too much for her as the Manticore Overpowered her and threw her into the Air and as she passed Rainbow Dash she Said "All yours Partner"

"I'm On it" Saluting to her friend and went straight to the Manticore

'_Is it me.. or are the manticores in this world seem more tame than ours?'_

'_Yup'_ Lucario was focused at the danger so he was keeping his answers brief

Rainbow Dash kept Circling at the Manticore trying to confuse it with her speed Until the Manticore saw her Pattern and Brought its tail down to swat her out of the Air and straight to the ground under it.

"Guah!" She was hurt but the worst was yet to come. The Manticore was slowly setting itself up to put poison in its tail and as it Brought it down

"Rainbow!" They couldn't bear to look at what's going to happen but one little pony Went straight under the beast and held his two Front Legs in a cross as He became a living shield to protect Rainbow Dash. And it swooped down and Hit Ash's Front legs and the ground cracked at the sheer strength of the attack

"Lucario NOW! Get Her out of the Way!" as soon as he gave the signal the Mammal jumped in between and carried Rainbow Dash back at her friends "Cario!(She's safe now!)"

"Alright! Get out of the way Ugly!" He used all his strength and pushed the Manticore away and came back to Rainbow Dash

"Dash are thou okay?" Ash asked with sincerity and care in his voice at this moment Rainbow Dash started to notice something she did wrong

"Yeah. Sorry I doubted you. But don't call me Dash." She Blushed and looked away until the Manticore Roared again..

"The Beasty still hasn't given up. How about a tag-team attack Lucario?" Ash stared at the Monster getting ready to charge with his friend until

"STOP!" Fluttershy. The once Silent and soft-spoken girl shouted with all her heart.

"wha?" The force that was ready to run building up inside Ash was quickly doused and stopped same as with the other ponies… wondering why Fluttershy Stopped everypony they watched her as she went walking straight to the manticore and as she was close enough the manticore raised its claw as if to strike down the pony

"Miss Fluttershy what art thou doing?! Move away Quickly!" Ash wasn't ready to see a gruesome accident and was ready to Pounce at the beast any moment it shows Aggresiveness

"It's okay.." Fluttershy said as she gently caressed the manticore's paw… The manticore saw something in the pony and decided to show its paw to the pony… and as it did everypony notice the thing hinged at its paw…

"A thorn.. of course!" Ash shouted Astonished at the sight.. 'I guess this beast is like a giant cat hehe..' he thought as he looked at the scene in front of him and he gestured at his friend to go somewhere secluded without any of the ponies noticing them

'_Are you sure you'll leave them with that beast? Something might happen to them!' _Lucario asked not believing what his friend has decided upon

'_Do not worry.. it is you yourself that said.. in a different world comes with different rules.. Miss Fluttershy showed me that not everything you see.. is evil.. My.. Our world would've been better if everyone learnt to show what Fluttershy has shown me..' _Ash smiled with a happy and condescending smile

'_Show what?'_

'_A little bit of…Kindness' _He said while they vanished into the darkness.. then A roar was heard

'_Ash! The Beast roared..'_

'_Do not worry.. kindness will mostly be repaid with kindness.. ugh..' _Unknown until now to his friend that Ash was in pain. Normally A strike of that strength would be nothing to a wielder of aura but the poison in the strike itself was the problem

'_Ash the Poison! We must heal you quickly!' _frantic and worried. This was all he could say.. All Ash did was wave his head saying no with a contended smile.

**Back at the Mane 6**

"How did you know about the thorn?"

"I didn't.. Sometimes we all just need to be shown.. a little Kindness" With this phrase the cold front that Twilight has made slowly crumbled as she gave a heartfelt smile to her 'friends'

"Hey have you guys seen Ash?" Rainbow Dash Noticed their missing companion

"Oh? Missing him already? Heehee" Rarity Teased at the sudden Interruption of the Colt's missing name

"I.. I am not! I was just wondering where he vanished to.. This a big forest after all" Rainbow Protested and looked away with a red face

"Girls I'm worried about him too but we have a bigger problem right now. We need to find those Elements" Twilight was worried as well but she stayed on course to her mission and the others agreed albeit worried as well for their new friend

As they continued to walk Rarity grumbled and said "Ughh My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck.." as if her wish was heard the leaves of overgrown trees blocked the Moon luminosity and layed upon them Total Darkness "well I didn't mean it that literally"

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it" and other Grumbles were heard from the six when ***Splosh***

"Oh wait.. Ah think Ah stepped in somethin" Applejack said as it issued a scream from Fluttershy

'_there they are Lucario.. Let's go..' _

'_Ash! You need to rest! You're hurt and you can barely even walk like that. As a Prince you need to care for your body more.'_

'_Lucario.. I'm not a prince here in this world remember? Anyways You may be right on something..'_

'_About the Rest? Please say it's about that'_

'_No Lucario.. You were right about those six.. they may be what I'm missing from our previous world.. Friends.' _As he finished he they activated their aura to be able to look in the dark and watch over Ash's New friends

'_Are you sure you're just going to watch them? They might get in trouble.'_

'_Rest first.. as you said. I am hurt after all' _they watched on while Ash worried about his new found friends he still trusted them they could do whatever fate gives upon them.. even as all 5 were screaming one stood out Making faces at the Ghastly trees and laughing at it. To Ash, it was a funny and incredible sight.

"Pinkie what're you doing?! Run!"

"Oh girls.. Don't you see?" as soon as she said that a happy music started to make the forest hear its melody

'_What on earth?'_

'_You hear it too Ash?'_

'_Yeah.. that girl… she's different.. hahaha'_

"_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down,__"_Pinkie started to sing with the music

'_You think singing is her power?'_

'_Yup' _the two agreed and kept watching on. Ash strangely thought it was entertaining and soothing

"Tell me she's not…." Twilight however couldn't believe what her friend was going to do.. as the sound keeps continuing Pinkie just jumps around, over, under and she's going everywhere while singing and swaying

"_The Darkness and the shadows would always make me frown,"_

"She is.." Rarity and the others can't believe it as well

"_I'd hide under my pillow; From what I thought I saw, But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!"_

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash never expected that Pinkie was waiting for this question to be asked as she answered

"_She said 'Pinkie you gotta stand up tall learn to face your fears, You'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make them Disappear!"_

"_Ha. ha__. Ha." _ as she said these three words the Ghastly face the tree was making vanished and out came the normal Exterior of the three.. Everypony… as in everypony was astounded and surprised

'_Who knew right…?'_

'_Yup.. She never fails to surprise.. I feel funny.. I'm actually starting to get better maybe laughing at the worst times isn't so bad.. hahaha.. another new learnt lesson right Lucario?'_

'_Yup.. right you are'_

"_Soooo… Giggle at the ghostly, Guffaw at the grossly, Crack up at the creepy, whoop it with the weepy, Chortle at the kooky, Snortle at the spooky… And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna hahahahaha…. Heh…" _

'_Here comes the.. hehe finisher Lucario.. this is really amusing' _Ash was smiling and snickering while watching the scene

"_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauugh!" _ and then every-pony dropped to the ground laughing and having a fun time. They didn't know but the two that was watching them was laughing as well

'_hmmm.. this was really entertaining.. somehow the pain subsided.. Each and every pony down there has their own special traits… Hanging out with them might not seem so bad.. in fact.. I want to do everything in my power to help them'_

'_Spoken like a true Prince. And Friend. Nice job Ash'_

'_Not a prince.. Just a normal Friend' _they went on their way to where they thing would be the next area the 6 would go to

'_Ash be careful. Rapids ahead.'_

'_Oh Please.. even without the wings I can jump over this no problem at all'_

'_You're hurt Ash. Don't overthink of yourself. Also Your friends can't get over this you know'_

'_That's where your wrong. If there's a will then they have a way. Let's look shall we?'_

Even as they walk the laughter didn't die down until Pinkie who was leading the way stopped and everypony bumped each other "How are we gonna cross this?"

"Oooh boo hoo hoo hoo hoo~" A wailing.. crying sound was heard from afar

'_Is that.. a sea serpent.. with a mane and Mustache well.. half a mustache?'_

'_It's called hair Ash.. and yes unbelievable as it is..'_

'_This world never ceases to amaze me.'_

"Boohoo hoo hoo hoo.. what a world.. What a world!" He cries as he keeps splashing water like a kid with a tantrum

"Excuse me Sir.. Why are you crying?"

"Well I don't know.. I was just sitting here minding my own business when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisk past me and tore half of my Beloved Mustache CLEAN OFF! And now.. I look simply Horrid! Oh boohoo hoo" He splashed in the water once more getting all six ponies wet and annoyed

"Oh Gimme a break" Rainbow Dash was annoyed

"That's what all the Fuss' about?" Applejack continued

"Why of course it is! How can you be so insensitive.. Oh Just look at him!"

'_Is she..?'_

'_Yup.. She's a fashionista. You'd expect that from people or in this case Pony's like that Ash.'_

'_What are fashionistas? Enlighten me Lucario'_

'_Fashionistas.. in a sense are people or pony's that would do everything they can to look fabulous and beautiful'_

'_Well.. Now that you mentioned it.. She does have the best groomed Mane and tail.. not as good as mine per se' _Ash was proud of himself

'_Oh? I thought you don't like being a pony?'_

'_Well.. six little ponies changed my mind. Also I was taught to always be proud of what you have'_

"Such lovely Luminescent scales…" She praises

"I know!" He acknowledges

"Your expertly quaffed Mane!"

"Oh I know! I Know!"

"Your Fabulous Manicure!"

"It's so True~!" He was delighted with all the praises he was receiving

"All ruined without your beautiful Mustache."

"It's true! I'm HIDEOUS! Boohoo"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go Uncorrected!" She finished as she took a sharp scale from the giant serpent and ***Swoosh***

'_Her beautiful Tail… Why? I thought you said they'd do anything?'_

'_this is also one of the things you need in your life.. kindness.. a different sort of kindness, Ash.'_

As soon as she cut her tail short. She Levitated it straight to the broken half of the sea-serpent's mustache and attached it

"Oh woohoo hoo hoo.. My Mustache~ How wonderful" The sea-serpent was happy as he can be.

"You look simply Smashing!" Rarity Finished with another Praise

"Oh Rarity. Your Beautiful tail!"

"Oh, It's fine my dear! Short-Tails are in this season." She told the others so they wouldn't worry "Besides It'll grow back" She reassured them.. and herself

"So Will the mustache" Rainbow Silently told the others and made them snicker

"We can cross now! Let's go!" but as they were now crossing the river the sea-serpent appeared and said "Allow me~" and let the others use him as stepping stones to the other side

"There it is! The Ruins that holds the elements of harmony. We made it!" She kept running without noticing the cliff

'_Oh no.. Not again.. Lucario get ready to throw me!' _ as they were getting ready to save the pony once more from doom Rainbow Dash Pulled her back with her tail asking "What is with you and falling off cliffs today?" as they soon noticed the Cliff

"Now What?" Pinkie had to asked

'_It seems she forgot the others have wings huh? Let's go to them Lucario.'_

'_Are you sure?' _

'_Positive' _He reassured

"Duh~" Rainbow Showed her wings to pinkie and soon flew off to get the bridge to the other side of the cliff and Pinkie just stood there smiling and said "Oh yeah."

"Why Hello Girls. It's nice seeing you again." Ash called to the others while Lucario just walked behind Ash

"Ash Where have you been?! And who's that with you? Is he your friend? Is he your new friend or an old friend? Where'd you two meet? You got attacked by the Manticore! Does it hurt? Are you okay? No pain or –" Pinkie Pie was just a bagful of questions luckily Applejack stopped her "Whoa there sally. Simmer down. One at a time"

"hahaha.. Please forgive me. Once I saw my travelling partner, He's Lucario by the way" Lucario gave a nod as a hello

"Well I just wanted to see more of this forestry. And yes thou did get attacked by the Manticore" Ash showed his wounds to the girls.. Gruesome as it were.. all they look like was normal. Some scratches mixed with blood from the wounds but it wasn't bad according to Ash

"My. That Looks Painful Ash. Are you really okay?" Rarity was worried. That was more painful than the Cutting tail thing. At least to rarity what she did was painful

"Worry not. The Pain has subsided. I heard a certain Little pony Said 'You gotta stand-up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make them Disappear'.. this phrase helped me a lot than it should've I'm thankful to thee." He Bowed in front of Pinkie who seemed flabbergasted for the first time without anything to say except "Oh.. uh Your welcome" with a blush on her face while scratching her head with her hoof

"Wait.. You were watching us that time" Twilight was Curious as to how he knew of that

"Forgive me for Spying on thee. But I decided to go with thy group so I had to hide from the shadows and protect you from there. Please forgive me." He meant every word. Except he left out the part where he was actually mortally wounded

"Well.. uh I guess we forgive you.. right girls?" She can't look at him straight in the face because of all his sincerity

"Darn tootin'/Of Course!/Yes." The others reassured

"Well.. now that this situation is secured. Let's look at Rainbow Dash" Ash gestured his head to the other side of the Misty Cliff

"Rainbow.. Rainbow.." Someone called to her and she asked "Who's there?!"

"I Aint Scared of you! Show yourself!" as if to answer her call the voice answered and revealed itself "We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria" the voice tried to seduce Her with her dreams. The others heard part of it Ash however with his Aura enhanced senses Heard all of it

"You wouldn't mind telling the Wonder Bolts that would ya? I mean I've been trying to get in that group for like.. EVER"

"No Rainbow Dash. We want you to Join Us. The Shadow Bolts" Then three ponies with Black Latex Costume With Bolt like hinges that splits the Black part from the purple part appeared in front of her.

"We are the Greatest Aerial team in Everfree forest. And soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria. But first We need a captain" Rainbow's eyes twinkled. Ash saw this and wished from the bottom of his heart 'Don't let desires Ruin your Future. I believe in you Rainbow' Whilst glaring at the 3 costumed ponies

"Most magnificent. Swiftest. Bravest Flyer on all the land. We need… You"

"Woo Hoo! Sign me Up! Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." When she tried to grab for the Rope she was stopped by the Pony "No! It's Either them.. or us!" Rainbow Dash was heartbroken, She was made to choose from a painful choice. Her friends? Or her Dreams? She looked back to her friends and saw them along with Ash.

"Rainbow What's taking so long?!" Twilight asked until she saw three other ponies. "Oh no."

"Rainbow!" that was the last thing she said before the costumed pony used a mysterious power to block the others from sight and senses by using the mists

'_Lucario. They used a weird power. Let's show them our Power' _Lucario Just snickered at this as he soon stood in front the mist and concentrated his aura to show a little of what's happening.. the opening however was too small as the power was too strong

"Well?" The Pony asked. Rainbow was making the decision of a lifetime.. at least for her.. her lifetime until she heard a voice

"I Believe in you Rainbow Dash!" And soon the voice vanished and the mist once again hid the others away from her _**'That was Ash's voice.' **_Rainbow remembered.

"You." She answered to the three. The three looked ecstatic until "Thank you for the offer I mean. But I'm afraid I have to say no" and she soon tied the bridge and went back to her friends. As she came back She was bombarded with praises

"See? I never leave my friends hangin." She said as she soon flew towards the back… where Ash was.

"Well?" She asked him

"Well what?" He Obliviously Answered. This somehow annoyed her as she said "hmph.. Whatever" and decided to fly back to the front until Ash stopped her and said "Good Job" with a very sincere smile. "Thanks" Rainbow said back and was met with a smile of her own

They soon walked inside the ruins and saw 5 stones carefully placed in a pedestal "Come on Twilight isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"The elements of harmony.. We found them!" The three Pegasus Ponies (including Ash) slow took the Stones and placed them near Twilight

"There's only five?" Pinkie wondered followed by the question of "where's the sixth?" from Rainbow Dash

"The book said. 'When the five are present a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed'"

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Everypony present were also wondering the same thing

"I'm not sure. But I have an Idea. Stand back I don't know what will happen" Twilight then closed her eyes and started concentrating magic on her horn

"Come on now Y'all she needs to concentrate" Applejack Ushered the others Outside but noticed Ash and his friend not moving "That includes ya Ash" she adviced

"Oh.. Please do forgive me. But I'll stay here Just in case something happens. Is that alright with thee?" As to answer his question Lucario and Applejack went outside and closed the doors

'So this is Pony magic.. only those with horns can use it though?' Ash thought to himself wondering about the difference of his world and this 'pony' world but he then soon noticed the vivid purple smoke and remembered it from the back of his mind..

'That smoke.. if I remember correctly.. it was there when the footing of the girls broke.. the thorn from the manticore turned into smoke as well.. even the serpent said purple smoke did he not? Then that means—' his thoughts were interrupted when the smoke suddenly surrounded the stones and became a little purple tornado which elicited a scream of surprise from twilight

"Twilight!" Everypony heard it and Lucario was the first to react and open the door to see..

"Miss Twilight Lookout!" Ash saw Twilight going to jump inside it and he himself jumped as well and as he got into the twister it suddenly… vanished.

'_Ash where are you?' _Lucario wondered the sudden disappearance of his friend

'_Follow my aura. Show the others were we are. We.. Twilight might need them.. I'll protect her until you guys get here.. hurry' _at this point Lucario decided to speak up to the others. He Called out and pointed to the ruinous tower glowing with light. They soon hurried of to the destination

At the tower. There stood a tall dark menacing Pony with wings and a horn. Something Ash thought wasn't part of the norm. laughing evilly while hovering all 5 elements above itself. Twilight got ready to attack no second sooner and Ash stood by her side and accompanied her on her assault

"You're kidding? You're kidding right?" Twilight then soon ran straight to her enemy charging up magic in her horn. As if to humor her the dark Mare started to dart straight to Twilight until.. ***Poof*** Twilight vanished and appeared in the area where the Elements rest "NO!" the Mare Yelled out she Fired bolts of magic after magic. Twilight was afraid until

"Worry Not. I Shall Shield thee until thee has finished thy task!" Ash was acting either bravely.. or stupidly.. he even thought this was stupid himself.. but he will protect them himself. His lineage and His being wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ash!"

"I am Fine! Do thy duty!" Truth is.. he wasn't fine. The Manticore poison even though weakened is still poison. Add the fact that Lightning after lightning is hitting him. His aura can handle lots of damage. But magic is another thing… especially Other-Worldly Magic

"Just one spark… Come on come on…" Realizing that She may be successful Nightmare stopped her assault and teleported in front of Twilight until a zap threw Twilight straight into the Weakened Ash

The five Elements had Static electricity flowing thru each other until… it vanished.. Nightmare continued to laugh at the Failure of the elements and crushed all five elements "You little fool… Thinking you could defeat me?! Now you will never see your princess or your sun… The Night Will Last.. FOREVER!" She then took control of her magic and expanded the purple smoke above her while laughing manically

Twilight started to lose hope.. She hung her head in defeat but someone spoke to her. Albeit in a weak voice "Do not worry.. thyself Miss Twilight.. Believe in thy.. Friends.." Ash lost all his strength and fainted

"Ash..? Ash! Ash! Wake up.. I'm sorry" Tears in her Eyes.. she Listened to the colt's heartbeat. She was glad it still had signs of life even though she could faintly hear it.

"Don't worry Twilight! We're a coming!" And similar remarks were heard from the staircase. Twilight Gained a new conviction as she gently placed Ash's Head to the ground and stood proud and tall

"You think You can destroy the element of Harmony Just like that?" this phrase seemed to make the mare afraid "well you're wrong! Because the spirits of the elements of harmony are right here!" Everypony noticed Ash and his state albeit worried they decided they needed to rid their lands of its dangers one such danger is the one standing before them.. Nightmare Moon

"Applejack who reassured me when I was in doubt Represents the Spirit of Honesty!"

"Fluttery Shy who tamed the manticore with her Compassion represents the Spirit of Kindness!"

"Pinkie-Pie who vanished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents the Spirit of Laughter!"

"Rarity who came to the sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the Spirit of Generosity!"

"And Rainbow Dash Who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the Spirit of Loyalty!"

"The Spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us"

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!"

"But it Did.." Everypony was surpised at the sudden Intervention

"Ash!" They were worried for his well-being from all the Damage he got but he reassured them with a smile and continued his speech

"It's a different Kind of spark. Isn't that Right.. Twilight?" Ash threw the question at the pony who gave him a smile of her own

"Yes. I felt it the very moment I realized How happy I was to hear you. To see you. How much I cared about you."

"The Spark Ignited inside her Nightmare. And with this. The Sixth element will be reborn" Ash finished as he laid down on the ground once again losing strength but unlike before he stayed conscious to see the spectacle in front of him unfold

"That's When I realized that you all.. Are my Friends!" Twilight finished and all of a sudden A shining bright light appeared above the six ponies. It was the Sixth element "You see Nightmare Moon. When those elements are ignited By the.. uh.. The Spark that resides in our hearts It creates the Sixth Element. The element… Of magic!" The shining bright light grew and grew more blinding by the second and all elements turned into Necklaces for the five ponies. Unbeknownst to them the Sixth element Split in half and the other half went straight to Ash turning into a King's Crown. While the other Half went to its rightful owner Twilight and became A Princess' Tiara.

All seven lights (including Ash's) mixed into one and went straight to Nightmare Moon as she Yelled "Noooooooo" And Once Twilight opened her eyes Light shone from them and Everything went blank. Everypony was outcold for quite a while until they all started to wake up

"Everypony Okay?" Applejack asked out

"Oh Thank goodness!"

"Why Rarity. It's so lovely." Fluttershy admired Her

"I know! I'll never part with it again!" She then hugged her Tail as to show her love to it

"No.. I mean your necklace." She pointed with her hoof "It looks just like your Cutie Mark"

"So does yours!"

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie-pie Being herself kept jumping around and around showing her necklace

"Oh Yeah!" so to say Rainbow Was feeling awesome after looking at her necklace

"Gee Twilight I thought you were just spouting a lot of hooey.. But I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." As Applejack finished a voice suddenly spoke with grace spoke to them

"Indeed you do." The sun then once again Shined as it came up from the horizon. And a Light came in front of them and revealed "Princess Celestia!" While the others bowed Twilight ran up to her and gave her teacher a hug

"Twilight Sparkle. My faithful student I knew you could do it." She reciprocated the hug

"But you told me it was only an old ponytale?"

"I told you to make some friends. Nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, And I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

"Now if only another will as well… Princess Luna." Princess Celestia Calmly called out "it has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister." The others were surprised at the sudden revelation

"Will you accept my friendship?" The six watching were all anticipating the answer of the one now known as Luna. Pinkie-Pie anticipated it too much that she fell to the ground with a thud

"I'm So sorry! I missed you so much Big Sister." Showing tears in her eyes she hugged her sister

"I've missed you too" As she hugged back

"Hey! You know what this calls for? A PARTY!" Pinkie Exclaimed to everypony

" That would seem quite well.. But it seems you six are forgetting someone?" The princess then asked them

"Ash!" All six of them then remembered and started to look for him. As if the call of his name was a trigger he suddenly woke up from his slumber

"Uuugh.. My Aching Everything.. That's right.. The Girls!" He suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do as he stood up and panicked a little until he saw all six of them with the Princess

"There you are.. Are you Girls okay?" He asked the girls with sincerity but none of them answered and only stared wide-eyed "Uhh Girls..? Thou art starting to Scare me.." Ash was a little bit disheveled at the sudden Looks he was being given

"Ash? Is that… You?" Fluttershy broke the awkward silence which Ash thanked in the very deepest of his heart

"Why yes. It is none other than Ashton Ketchum. Did thee forget about me already?" His voice was tinted with a playful sadness the girls only shooked their heads so he wondered why they didn't recognize him

"Of course not! But you Suddenly Changed!" Rainbow Dash Answered

"Changed? I don't feel changed.. Lucario Aura Mirror Please" Ash noticed the snicker that his friend keeps doing but paid it no heed until he saw what was standing in front of the mirror. It was still the Same Pony but This time It held a crown on its head. It now sports wings and a Horn Like Nightmare Moon and the other pony here. Also the Symbol on his Crown showed the Same Symbol on his thigh the symbol looked like a sword being covered with a shield

"wha… How?" was all he could mumble as he asked the others. Of course The other knew nothing as well so they sought out the answers from the princess

"I know what you're going to ask my Student and I shall tell you. The necklaces represents the elements of Harmony and your tiara represents the element of Magic which is only possible with the help of Harmony… But in this colt's head rests an entirely different element. Do you know what it is?" She asked everyone in the room. Lucario only smiled he knew the Answer but kept quiet

"The element.. of Friendship. Princess?" She wasn't sure of her answer thus she asked instead of answering

"My student. The element of Magic IS the element of Friendship. With Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty and Honesty mixed together… Friendship is made.. and that is how the Element of magic came to be.."

"Then what is his Element?" Still curious about the answer she asked

"That is the hidden element of friendship… the element of Courage… Courage to laugh in the face of danger. Courage to sacrifice oneself for the sake of others, Courage to show Compassion to others , Courage to do what needs to be done and Courage to tell even the most painful truth. Courage is the root of all the six elements… Tell me colt.. what is your name?" She addressed Ash as regally as ever

"Ashton Ketchum. At your service and this here is Lucario" He bowed under her along with Lucario

"Please Rise. You tell us of the truth.. but you spare us with some of it. Please tell us the whole truth. I ask Again. What is your name?" Princess Celestia knew there was something about this colt that seemed mystical and out of this world..

"It seems I cannot deceive thy eyes.. Very well.. Allow me to reintroduce myself to thee once more. I am Ashton Auran Ketchum the third. With this I spare no more deceit and will only answer with truth." He knew his words would hurt the others since they trusted him and was ready for any hateful question they ask him. He Promised to himself if any bonds were broken this day he will repair someday.

"Very well then. I have the Knowledge of all the Ponies in all of Equestria. Yet your name Exceeds me. Tell me.. Where are you from? And how did you get here?"

"Ah I see.. Straight to business then? I understand. Lucario and I…. Are from a different world." This earned a gasp from all other ponies except the princesses… He then Activated his Aura to show the girls what it is.

"Our Clan. "The Aura" Regulates the peace and order of the land. But having powers Beyond one's own imagination can drive someone greedy for power. Especially those who were evil from the start. Our clan since ancient Times have been in war. War after War after War." The girls even the two princesses were surprised at how composed the colt was in sharing a very gruesome history of his clan

"Our clan Grew weaker and weaker after every war. We sought out to whom was manipulating the strings. A decade later and the Man was found, at the cost of the only Male royalty's life."

"The only one left as a royalty was a female. Her name was Delia. Delia Bud. As a queen She had to rule equally and kindly. The Queen was sought out by men day by day but she never found a man she liked until 20 years later… she finally found him.. the man of her dreams. Even through war their love grew bigger and bigger" at this part the six went 'awww'

" until their love was received and bore a fruit. They called him the third legacy of the clan… 'Ashton Auran Ketchum the third'.." The six didn't expect this. They thought he was explaining his kingdom's history but in actuality he was explaining his Family's history

"Then that means.." Rainbow Dash Talked "you're a.." Fluttershy continued "PRINCE?!" Rarity almost Yelled out but maintained her voice

"Yes.. well.. I used to be.. I'll continue.. Having found a new king to continue the kingdom he proposed to find and defeat the man behind the scenes for eternal peace. What my father did not expect was an ambush. They anticipated this very move and it cost my father and his troops' life" Ash gnashed his teeth at the memory

"Please.. you need not to continue.. painful memories should be forgotten.." Having felt the anger and sadness in the colt's voice Princess Celestia tried to stop the colt

"No.. please let me continue.. I feel this needs to be done." The princess nodded

"My mother Devastated at the loss of my father's life cared no more for hers. If I didn't scare her of killing oneself then surely she would've killed herself.. My mother grew better and better but was still not fit to rule the kingdom. I stood as the kingdom's stepping stone to success. Even without the coronation I was already called the king of the kingdom.. 2 years later I rallied the troops and went to a full out war against the enemy.. Finally we succeeded.. we have vanquished our mortal enemy.. and I hope.. NO I'm sure! I'm sure that the kingdom knows peace once more." He finished his story with Lucario patting the back of his friend as if to calm him

"Then how come you're here then? Don't ya have a kingdom to run Ash?" Applejack unsure of what he'll say. Asked the question plaguing the other ponies life.

"In our world. We believe that to give something means you'll receive something.. so.. when one takes a life… one's life is also taken… I died for my kingdom.. And I was ready to die there.. but my friend here had other plans for me.. He wanted me to live the life I never had.. At first I was in disbelief.."

"I was never crowned as a rightful king nor prince. I was born into the legacy, I never earned being called a true prince."

"Worry not Ash. In this world. Being an Alicorn. Ponies that have both Horn and wings represents one's royalty. By this very world's view you are one of the royalties."

"I was in disbelief at how all this happened.. but now… I'm thankful for him… without him doing this.. I would've never met you.. all of you.." he looked at each one and bowed his head again "Please forgive me for all the secrets I've kept.. I know that each of thee may be angry at me but I ask you to please for—" he was cut off when he felt a painful sting in his face

"Ya Idiot.. Ah thought ya were diggin up daisies when ya weren't moving." Applejack had a tear on her eye and a smile on her face and then he felt another Sting

"That's for Acting Like A hero. It just doesn't suit you. I mean I'm more heroic aren't I?" same as Applejack, Rainbow Dash had a Tear and a smile on her face. Needless to say he received yet another painful sting

"How dare you keep secrets as big as this from a lady! A prince for goodness sakes.. That's the secret of a lifetime! But seriously speaking.. please no more secrets okay?" Ash nodded at the heartfelt smile Rarity gave him. Ash was expecting another painful slap but then felt a light bop in the head from Fluttershy

"Please take better care of yourself." A lecture. She was giving him a lecture! Ash laughed a little at the sudden lecture he received. And then he felt a heavy weight on his back and fell

"Yayyy You're alright!" Pinkie-Pie was nuzzling and cuddling the colt much to his embarrassment and the others irk [who the 'others' are you decide :P] and finally

"Ash.." She stared directly at his eyes

"Twilight.." So did he.. but then he noticed the magic building up inside her horn

"You scare me again like that and I'll zap you with my magic." She was crying now.

"I promise.. never Again.. I'm sorry.."

"Now that this is all over.. You know what this calls for?" and suddenly the atmosphere changed and they were instantly transported back to the Ponyville as Pinkie then yelled "A PARTY!"

"How did she.." he was going to asked but decided to drop it and just have fun but then he noticed Twilight's sad face as did the princess

"Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete? And you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" She knew the reason but decided to hear her student's mind

"That's just it.. now that I learned how wonderful it is to have Friends.. I have to leave them."

"Then Stay. No one's asking you to leave is it not?" Ash interrupted the talk with his own voice in the matter "Of course the final say is with thy princess'" Celestia Smiled at him knowing full well what he meant

"Spike. Take a note please. 'I Princess Celestia, Hereby Decree That the Unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study Magic of Friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home.. In Ponyville!" The others cheered for their friend while she thanked the Princess

"Alright.. Lucario Let's do the Flameworks!" the others were wondering what Ash meant until the two of them Fired of Shots of Aura into the sky and they collided as Flaming fireworks

"That was to announce one thing as well.. Starting today I will Live here with thee. My name is Ashton Ketchum.. Please take care of me! Alright Lucario Once more to get thy party Started!" They once again shoot off their aura into the sky

"Is it just me or did Ash suddenly become more wild?" Twilight asked the other

"There's nothin wrong with that sugarcube. He's now livin the life he wanted after all" the others nodded in agreement

"What're thy girls doing there? Let's Party!" He then used his newly found powers of magic and levitated the six using his horn

"Well now… As a prince you sure are quite rowdy aren't you?" Rarity Teased

"I'm not a prince." Despite being an alicorn he shooked his head and smiled. "I'm just a normal pony living the dream." Then he teared.

* * *

Well here's my story… you decide if you want a whole story or If I'll just leave it as a one-shot … If I do make it into a story expect a harem :D.. also no Clops… the site will ban all Lemons.. including clops … also Ash speaks in old English example : "Thee, Thy, thine, etc etc" only when he hides something or when his Royal/Majestic side comes up hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it


	2. A fight for the ticket

Well.. I decided to continue and make it into a story (yaaaaay) much to everyone's pleasure or dismay..  
Ash's speech is connected to how he was raised… to be too polite.. a part of this chapter is how we'll slowly remove his politeness to a certain level so he could become closer to the girls..

This chapter isn't as long as chapter 1… Since This FF was supposed to be a one-shot.. but I decided to make it into a story… it will be canon most of the time but other than that…. Yeah..

Thanks to Zatch Bell-01 for some of the Ideas you have given…

I do not own MLP:FIM or Pokémon

* * *

The Sun rose up once more as the day came once more with the chirping of the birds

"Mmmhaaa… Good Morning Lucario" Ash greeted his friend Whilst stretching

'Good Morning to you too prince' he greets back 'How is your body holding up?'

"I feel good actually, The party yesterday was tiresome.. but compared to the other royal parties I went to back in our world.. this kind of party seems more fun" He stretched once more as he ate some berries

'It's good to see you having fun.. but I meant are you okay from the poison?' He sternly reminded Ash

"Haaaa… I can never fool thee can I?" He sighed "The poison still exists.. I went away from the party last night to see if I could find an antidote. The poison got weaker when I got the transformation but I can never be too sure."

'So that's why you vanished last night? Everyone was worried you know. You kept vanishing and showing up in random intervals.. What would you do if I had not found you on the ground last night?'

"I told you I was only sleeping because of the fatigue." Lucario gazed straight into him which caused him to cringed "Okay no more lies." He held his hand…er hooves up and made Lucario Sigh

'What happened to 'No more secrets' Ash?'

"Tis' not keeping secrets my friend.. only Hiding the truth." He quoted

'That's called keeping secrets Ash.'

"Please… don't tell anypony.. I'd hate for them to worry about me once more."

'Well.. you already made everyone Worried from your vanishing act last night.. but if that is your will.'

"Thanks Lucario" He smiled to his friend. "I've been feeling a bit rusty around the edges. Up for a spar or two?" Lucario rolled his eyes

'Prince. The score is 44 and 50.. who do you think got the higher score?' he grinned smugly

"That's it.. prepare to fall Lucario!" He lunged straight to him only to be sidestepped and punched in the back but then the image suddenly vanished revealing that it was just a mirror image and he looked behind him to see a brown pony with a smug grin going straight at him… while they were sparring they failed to hear footsteps coming from the village

"Ash! Ash! Gosh darn it! That colt is as curious as a squirrel on a barn" Applejack huffed

"Seriously. How can a Prince act like a child" Rarity huffed as well

"He's got a whole village worried for him. Can you believe it? Hahaha" Rainbow Dash thought it was funny though and she got glared at for that

"What does that pony look like anyway?" A little purple dragon asked

"Well Spike first things first.. he's an alicorn."

"Well that shouldn't be hard to find" Spike shrugged

"Also. He has brown fur and black mane and tail" Spike then went on to find this so called 'Ash'

"Now that I do think about it. His Mane , Tail and Fur are fabulously well kept and shiny! I must get his secrets!" Rarity remembered

"We should Hold a party for Ash!" Everypony looked at her curiously

"But we just had a party yesterday." Twilight wondered what ran on this pony's mind

"But that was a 'Welcome Back Princess Luna & Princess Celestia' Party! We should hold a 'Welcome to your new home' party for Ash!" Pinkie defiantly said

"As Crazy as that sounds. Ah Agree with her all the way. Ash should feel all the more welcome in this here place o' ours if he gets a party for himself don't ya think?" Applejack concluded

"I agree. We should do it" Fluttershy as quiet as she was consented with her own answer and nodded

"Well as great as that sounds and all we still need to find him."

"You're right about that Twilight. Now where in tarnation could that colt be?"

"You think He went back to Everfree forest?" Rainbow Dash asked the others.. a moment of silence arose followed up by everypony's laughter

"Good one Rainbow.. now let's search for him" They all nodded and continued to walk until they saw Ash in the middle of the riverbed as if searching for something

"Come out and stop Hiding Like a coward Lucario! Face me and taste thy defeat once more!" He shouted until he felt something moved from under him "Below!" He used his wings to fly away and his magic to levitate himself from the ground faster "Dost thou think I would fall for the same trick twice?" Smug grin on his face

'Prince Levitation Magic is called a power.. I thought this spar of ours excluded powers?' He wore the same smug grin in his face

"And digging underground is pure strength? Surely you jest? Or are you saying you yourself are a brute?"

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched

"How did he fly out of the ground so fast?!" Rainbow Dash wondered

"He didn't Rainbow" Twilight told her

"Huh?" The others except Rarity wondered what the pony meant

"He used Magic to levitate himself faster from the ground while flying away"

"Aren't you girls Worried about him?! He's getting attacked!" Spike was shocked that the six doesn't even move a muscle to help the endangered colt

"No he's not Spike.. That's his friend.. we saw them together the whole time yesterday at the party remember?" Twilight told the dragon "Oh yeah…"

"We shouldn't disturb them.. let's just wait for him to finish then ladies" Rarity ushered them to a spot where they could easily watch the battle but not vice-versa

Resuming to the battle that was ongoing between the two

'It was worth a shot.' Lucario Shrugged and held his palm straight to Ash and shot an Aura Sphere straight to him

"Well then. Let's fight Fire with fire!" he shot his own Aura Sphere as it collided and exploded with each other causing the riverbank's water to rise up and he then soon dashed straight to the location where Lucario was where when he last saw him

'Too slow Prince' he was readying his paw for an open palm strike when Ash spoke "You're right.. You're too slow" And at the blink of an Eye he used magic to teleport behind the unsuspecting mammal and as soon as he turned to face Ash he was pounced by two hooves one in his chest below his metal spike and the other an inch above his throat

'You win Prince. I give' he Held his hands in a surrender and the prince let go of his hold

"That makes 45 wins, 50 losses… and 101 ties.. These teleportation and Levitation magic could come in handy."

'I still say your new powers are too much of a cheat in battles..' Ash just laughed as his friend when the others went to him

"Hey Ash. Nice Job out there. Ya really are strong aren't ya?" Applejack Greeted him

"Huh?" Hearing a voice he turned around and saw the others "Oh. Hey Girls dost thou need something?"

"Nothing really.. just wondering why you suddenly vanished last night." The gazes were piercing Ash. He hated the feeling of hiding something from his friends

"O..Oh. Please do forgive me. I was just wandering around the place and all.. I was all cooped up in a castle most of the time that being in nature feels… really great.. It's a first for me and I must say it's fantastic.."

"Is that really all? You aren't hiding anything? Nothing at all?"

"Twilight Deary.. It's fine. He's a prince after all. He would never go back on his word right?" Rarity stared at Ash

"Of course." He hated himself for a moment until he remembered something "Ah Miss Twilight! May I have a moment of your time?" Twilight tensed a little.._ 'Ash is too Polite.. it's almost embarrassing'_ she thought

"Please stop calling me Miss.. it seems too distant. We're friends aren't we?" She hoped he'll accept someone suddenly being too polite was embarrassing for her after all

"Yeah Ash. Call us However ya like!" Applejack ushered the others and they nodded in response

"Very well then.. Anyways.. Mi— Ahem.. Twilight would you please tutor me in the arts of Magic? Learning about it properly would be very helpful for me. That is of course if you don't mind." He smiled at her. A smile that seemed to melt her heart every second

"_Ash.. Using your killer smile against ladies will make them bound to say yes. You're cheating her against her Knowledge" _Lucario told him. Ash However was oblivious of his Effects on women

"O… Of course! I'd be happy to!" She Said yes with a little tinge of red on her face and she felt nudging on her left side. It came from Pinkie-Pie as she Whispered _'Tell him you're going to start today so come to the libraby later.. so we can have a surprise party for him!' _That was actually a good idea she thought

"Ash if you don't mind. Come by the library later today so I can Help you in studying Magic" Ash nodded

"Are you girls going somewhere? Mind if I come with?" he noticed that they seem to be going somewhere since all six of them were together. At the question the girls tensed up until Rarity spoke up

"Forgive us Ash but. You can't come with us." Ash was kind of hurt. Rarity noticed that the way she said it seemed a little cold to him so she spoke up again "It's a girl thing. We're really sorry" Ash's Sorrow was Immediately tensing up and face becoming red

"A..Ah… I see.. I.. I.. Um.. I have to go somewhere.. I uh.. See you later.." He stuttered and hurried to go away to pass the embarrassment that he felt. The girls giggled at the sight of a shy prince stumbling in front of them

"Such a silly colt. Alright Ladies let's get this welcome party ready for our silly prince" The girls then nodded still giggling at the memory of a Stumbling Ash

***Scene Break***

Hours later Ash having finally found where the library was located. He wanted to ask someone where it was but Nopony was in sight. _'Must be a siesta or something?'_ he thought and as soon as he opened the door ***pop* *pop* *pop* **

"**SURPRISE!" **The colt was surprised beyond belief "Wha… Huh?" He was agape from all the questions he had

"Close your mouth Ash. It's unsightly for a prince."

"Forgive me Rarity. But If I may ask.. what is all this about?"

"Well Pinkie-Pie Over there decided to throw you a party to make you feel at home here in Ponyville. You should thank her… She'd like it." He then decided to go next to Pinkie

"Hello Pinkie." He greeted her and as soon as she heard him "So what do you think? Are you happy? This party is yours you know. Parties are great! You should have fun! Are You having fun? This is fun you know!" Pinkie was ready to say more if it wasn't for ash stopping her using his hoof

"Yes yes.. you have my thanks. I'm delighted actually and I have you to thank for that so… Thank you Pinkie." He smiled

"You're… Very welcome" She smiled back scratching the back of her head acting all embarrassed.. This feeling was definitely a first for her. She has been thanked before and she always feel delighted every time but this time every time this pony thanks her she couldn't help but giggle and feel embarrassed

"Well.. I'll see you later.. Need to enjoy the party after all right?" He then went away leaving the pony at her own

The colt soon then notice someone in the corner drinking Juice all by her lonesome until he decided to play a little prank on her and he then decided to Blindfold her eyes using his hooves. The Pony Yelped at the sudden action until she heard a "Guess who?" she then giggled at the childish action that once scared her

"Ash." She said 100% sure on her answer. "You sure?" the voice asked again. "Yes." She didn't waver so he soon let go of her eyes and pouted which made the pony giggle

"How did you know?" He was still pouting

"Well.. I remembered your gentle voice" She smiled

"Oh.. Uh.. I guess I should say thanks?" Ash didn't feel the need to act so regal around her. He felt he could show her his 'uncouth' side without her judging him "What are you doing here anyway?" he noticed how far she was from others

"W..well.. I'm Shy against other ponies.. and umm I'm more comfortable alone." She explained

"Now surely that can't be true. No one can survive on their own alone Fluttershy. Want me to accompany you tonight?" He sincerely asked which made the shy pony all the more embarrassed

"Umm… No thanks.. please enjoy your party… I'll umm.. Take you up on your offer some other time if you want" She shyly smiled back

"Ok. See you later Fluttershy" He waved

"Bye." She smiled as she waved back. And while Ash was walking someone called out to him

"Hey Ash! So what do you think of the party?"

"Hey Twilight.. I am truly happy for this. Really I am. I was really surprised. But I'm kind of disappointed" the ears of Twilight soon droop as he heard this

"W..why?" she had to ask

"Well.. I was thinking we would spend the night together while you were teaching me the ways of magic" He acted all sad. This made the poor pony named Twilight blush furiously at the sudden thought of what the colt was saying

"Wha..What are you saying?! Well I'm happy you feel that way but.. um I.. well" She was going to say something but then she saw the Grin on his "Wha… you were making fun of me! I can't believe this!" she huffed annoyed

"Well.. consider this a revenge from keeping things from me" He snickered making Twilight more annoyed at him and started to bop his head repeatedly which only caused the Colt to laugh

At a place in the library A certain blue colored Pony saw this and felt irritated at the colt as she said "Idiot." And went on her way to her friends

'_And I was happy he was thinking like that too.. wait what am I thinking.. Get yourself together Twilight! This is all this Colt's fault.. stupid colt.. stupid Ash! Stupid… stupid… stupid' _ She kept hitting him everytime she said the word 'Stupid' in her mind.. and the hits keep getting stronger and stronger as Ash noticed

"Ah.. Ow. Ouch. Ouch Twilight. Ow.. Twilight? That hurts now.. Ouch.. please.. Stop.. Ow" He spoke in between the bops yet Twilight refused to stop and she kept hitting him until they notice Applejack standing near them

"Am Ah botherin somethin 'ere? If Ah am then Ah'll just excuse mahself" Applejack asked them curiously

"No! No! of course not! What do you need Applejack?!" He was thankful for the sudden intervention of the pony named Applejack

"Well this here is your party n'all but would ya mind helpin little ol' me tomorrow? Ash and Twilight?"

"Of course. What do you need?" Ash was still caressing his aching head from all the bops he received and Twilight pouted at him

"Well I reckon Twilight needs an exercise and our farm needs some helpin hands tomorrow.. and since Y'all seem free an' all Can you both help me buck some apples?"

"Of course! I'd be delighted to help a friend." Twilight exclaimed happily then her face came to a deadpan as she faced Ash and asked "How bout you?" as cold as she can _'I guess she's mad at me now? I'll have to say sorry tomorrow..'_ Ash thought

"Sure! I need the exercise and all" He agreed and with that they all agreed and the party went on

***Scene Break***

"Well we're here." She was still acting coldly

"Umm.. Twilight?" Ash hesitated to call her but he still did and the only answer he got was a glare and a cold "What?"

"Nothing" He finished the talk since it won't go anywhere anyways _'Yup.. She's still mad.. I'll never understand Girls… Haaaa' _He sighed

'_Poor colt. Why is she acting so cold anyways? Sure he might've said something wrong but she's too cold to him… well whatever doesn't really matter to me'_ Spike thought as he shrugged at the current situation

"Howdy y'all! Let's get to it before all else then shall we?" Applejack escorted the two towards their destination

"Applejack.. Who's the other one?" A little yellow pony with Pink Mane and tail with a big ribbon atop her head asked

"Well Ah forgotten the family hasn't met him yet. This here is Ash"

"Hello" He nodded his head as a greeting

"This here is mah cute li'l sister AppleBloom."

"Hello there." She did the same as Ash and Applejack then went to her little sister's side as she whispered this to her 'He's a prince ya know' AppleBloom was surprised as she once again stared at the colt

"Well I reckon we should get now… these trees ain't gonna buck themselves!"

After Hours and hours later

"No.. No… Nope… not this one" Spike was throwing apple by apple away

"Spike those apples are the fruits of hard work you shouldn't throw these away" Ash scolded.. or tried to scold the dragon but failed as he seemed to be to engrossed on what he was doing so he sighed and just picked up every apple Spike threw

"Thank you both Kindly for helpin me out. I bet Big McIntosh and I could get all these golden delicious in the barn by lunch time. If Ah will He's gonna walk down stirrup street in one of granny's girdles hehe" She was really happy at the help she got

"No problem at all Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hardwork is making me hungry"

"I know Right?" Spike then threw the apple he was inspecting and it landed straight to Twilight's head

"Puh..Leez Spike.. you've been lounging on my back all morning while WE worked" Ash sighed again as he picked up yet another apple thrown away by the dragon.. _'If only he wasn't a friend… Oh how much joy would I have had…' _he thought

"Exactly! You three are taking so long I missed Snack time" And then ***Growl* **both Ash and Twilight's stomach growled in hunger and then they stared into each other and laughed

"ahaha… I guess we better get some food" She then walked ahead albeit faster this time due to hunger "Nope… Worm… AH-HA!" He then held in is hand A tasty looking Red and shiny as a decoration apple from the pile.

"Oh Spike that looks delicious!" Twilight exclaimed. _'Maybe if I get her this apple she'll forgive me? Well it's worth a try.' _Ash thought as he grabbed the apple from the hand of the unsuspecting dragon

"Hey!" The dragon cried out in protest but Ash ignored him

"Well.. Spike was the one who found this but you deserve this more than him.. forgive me please?" He seemed genuinely sorry while he was giving her the apple

"Hmm.. maybe.." She already forgave him.. but getting her revenge by teasing him felt good for her.

"Wha.. Maybe? What can I do to make you happy again?" He was getting desperate… She was one of his very first friends in his life.. he doesn't want her to hate him completely Applejack found it funny yet sad at the same time so she decided to ease up the colt's worries by telling him

"Don't ya worry.. She's only kiddin around with ya.. Look notice the grin from ear ta ear?" Twilight pouted "Aw.. Why'd you have to tell him? I was having fun too!" she asked "Well Ash looked Sincere enough ta cry Ah thought why not tell 'im"

"Really? Thank goodness.. I'm really sorry for what I did… also.. for the record I wasn't near crying" he huffed "Say what ya want Ash. Ah know what Ah saw" Applejack , Spike and Twilight then began to laugh at him despite his annoyance at the subject

"Oh… ***Burp***" The dragon burped and then a letter came out and Twilight quickly recognized the letter "It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike then took hold of the letter and started reading it out

"Hear ye, Hear ye, Her Grand Royal Highness Princess Celestia of Equestria is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the twenty-first day of.. u-huh…. Yadda yadda yadda.. Courteously extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Both girls exclaimed

"The Grand Glowing what now?" Ash Asked "Not Grand glowing Ash… Grand Galloping!" Twilight explained.. "Okay…. What is this Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Well it's just the Once A year Grand Ball Party! And I've been Invited!"

'_I sense trouble from this brewing… I have no connection to this what-so-ever.' _ He Complied to himself "So I take it Big-wigs and Royalties and the like are all invited to this so called 3G?"

"Yup! And now I've been invited." She was Ecstatic to say the least "This going to be nice."

"Nice? It's a heap more than just nice! I'd love to go." Applejack then decided to tell them the reason "Land's sakes If Ah had an apple stand set-up ponies would be chowin' down our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business Ah could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." To show how much she'd want to go she even said "Why… Ah'd give my left hind leg to go to that Gala."

"Hmm.. if you're saying that then I suppose this big ol' Gala really is all that then" Ash's sense is definitely right.. the tickets spelled trouble.. _'Applejack is the least I Expected to want to go to a high-class party… so if she's ready.. I'd hate for the word to spread to the village… if Pinkie or Rarity hears about this..'_ He shuddered at the thought

"Well in that case would you –" Just when She was going to ask Rainbow then dropped down and said "Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?"

'_This smells like trouble.. I'm going to have a word with the princess then..' _Ash decided "Well I'll see you girls later.. I need somewhere to go to right now" Before the others could say their goodbyes he was already an ear shot away

"Nopony in sight… good.. Now I can just go ahead and fly straight to Canterlot" But when he did he didn't expect a crash collision course with another Pony. And they soon fell to the ground "Oh no.. I'm sorry Are you alright?" He asked away

"Oh don't worry this is my fault.. I wasn't looking and clumsily bumped you I'm really sorry." The pony then tried to stand

"Here." He extended his hoof to help the pony stand up. "It's not thy fault. To make thee feel better let's say it's both our fault. Okay?" He then smiled to reassure her unknowing of the fact that his smile has effects on ladies and ponies alike

"You.. You're a prince!" She yelled out when she noticed the wings and horn then Ash out of reflex grabbed her and hid in an alleyway and told her "Please be quiet. I don't want the others to know I'm a prince. At least not yet.. I'm Ash by-the-way"

"O..Oh I see.. I'm sorry. I'm Ditzy Doo.. The others call me Derpy" She introduced herself

"Why?" He asked back

"Why what?"

"Why do they call thee Derpy? Is it because of thine eyes? Isn't that somewhat rude?" He wondered

"Oh please don't worry. It's somewhat a cute nickname. Well I need to deliver something so I'll have to get going. Nice meeting you Prince Ash"

"As an apology for thee.. would thou mind to have some lunch with me sometime? Also it is not Prince… Just Ash."

"Sure." She answered and they went to their own ways

***Scene Break***

At the Castle's front gates He was about to enter when Spears obstructed his way and he heard "Halt. What is your business here" The pony Sternly said

"I Have an Appointment with Princess Celestia." He lied. He only needs to talk to her for a few moments about all this ticket and stuff.. and for pony's sake he hasn't had anything to eat. He was getting irritated

"The Princesses has no Appointments with anyone today. She is busy preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala. Please come back some other time"

"Tell her Ash is waiting at the gates." He was losing his cool at this point

"The decision stand's firm. Come back some other time"

"Look you two. While I respect your honesty and your loyalty to the Princesses. I really need to talk to her. I'm sure you understand rig—" The spears was then pointed at his throat

"This is our final Warning. Stand Down and come again some other time."

"I should be Mature in this matter but being Hungry all day is not helping… If you want a battle then We'll Battle!" His cool has popped and he was furious he let his wings open, His Horn Gather Magic and his whole body covered in Aura "I will talk to her… one way… or the other" He then glared at the two who seemed to stood tall even though he can see they were scared of him… he admired their courage

"Waaaait!" They heard a voice and looked inside to see none other than Princess Luna running to the gates "Princess Luna. Please stand back. We have a ruffian who wants to get inside."

"You Fools!" She scolded the guards "Stand down. You're pointing your spears at a prince you know!" They were surprised.. they then decided to stand down and looked at the Colt in front of them… they noticed he has wings and a horn. He was an Alicorn. The Stature of Those who can be called a 'True Royalty' they then decided to bow down at Ash and said "Please forgive us."

"Tis no problem… I'm just really in a hurry." He went inside and said "Thanks. You saved me from a lot of trouble there." He said. She then replied "Actually it's more like I saved our guards from a lot of hurt." She then giggled

"By the way. What are you doing here?" She wondered "I need to have a talk with your sister. Do you perhaps know where she is?" Luna didn't answer as she only nodded and went straight to somewhere which Ash just followed. They were then in front of a large door and Luna suddenly spoke up

"Listen.. Before you go inside. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for everything… you know… the whole Nightmare Moon thing… I'm really really sorry." She had a tear in her eye showing how hurt she was at what she did.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Just learn to never let Evil emotions get the better of you again alright?" he then used his hoof to remove the tear "A tear doesn't go well with thine beautiful face, so please don't worry about it and don't cry." he gave his 'Famous' smile and made the princess in front of him stutter an answer with a red face

"uhh.. I uh.. I mean.. Of course! I promise." Ash then went Inside

"Oh. So it's you Ash. I wondered what the commotion at the gates was. Is there something you need from me?"

"Yeah.. Princess Celestia. Would thou mind if I request for eight tickets to the Gala? And some bits to spend? I maybe a royalty according to the world. But I own nothing in this world" he then shyly scratched the back of his head while asking for the favors

"Of course not. Here you go." She levitated the tickets and a bag full of coins in front of him as he took the tickets and the bag with him "But may I ask what those are for?" she pointed at the tickets

"Remember Twilight?" The Princess nodded "well there are all six of them if you add it up. But You only sent her two tickets and I'm pretty sure all five of her friends would want to go there."

"Oh my. I seem to have forgotten about that. So that's why you needed more tickets. But why eight?"

"Well I plan to show them the value of friendship… It may seem a little Harsh to them but to be fair… I haven't had a bite to eat all day because of some stupid ticket." He then walked away "Oh yeah… Thanks for the tickets By the way… I'm very grateful" He then went away from the castle and went to a store and bought five Envelopes and wrote

"_**I need you to come to the apple farm. This concerns the ticket."**_ And sent it to Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie-Pie and Fluttershy

Moments later at the barn

"Where in tarnation is that girl. I need the ticket to get ready settin' up shop for the gala" Applejack said

"And how do you know She'd give it to you? Everypony knows she's going to give it to me." And with Rainbow Dash saying this another argument started between the five friends and then Ash came

"Are you all still fighting for that ticket?" He asked the others so they would notice him

"So you want the ticket too Ash? Sorry but there's only one extra and it's going to be mine" Rainbow Dash was eager to get to the Gala for reasons Ash didn't want to hear right now.

"Really? All five of you fighting against one another for a stupid ticket?" He was reprimanded by the five and they told them their reasons for wanting to go

"Well I really must say sorry girls. But Twilight is going to give the ticket to none other than me. The most majestic and beautiful Pony in that Gala. And then Prince Blueblood will notice me and –" She was cut-off by Rainbow Dash "Ahh Put a sock in it.. She going to give it to me" And this started yet another argument. Hungry and Irritated. Ash for the first time yelled at the girls

"ENOUGH! BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" His shout was nowhere near as polite nor as friendly as the normal Ash… Hunger can do this to a person much less a pony "I Have just about had enough of your childish squabbles!" The others couldn't get a say in it. This was the very first time Ash had been angry at them they were surprised and sad at the same time

"Can't you girls see that all this fighting are tearing away the friendship that you all nurtured with one another?!" he seemed calmer now but the anger was still visible in his voice. They looked at each other and understood what he meant "Furthermore can't you girls see the pain you put Twilight through by making her choose one of you five? You're all her first and Best friends! She'd hate to see any of you sad or angry at her for not choosing one over the other… you've hurt Twilight's feelings and hurt each other for what? A silly stupid ticket, Is the ticket really more than the friendship you have over one another? Think this through and if you want to, Apologize to Twilight. She's the one who's hurt the most. " He decided to leave them for their own

...

...

...

"By golly that was ta' first time I've seen him that angry." Applejack decided to break the silence

"But he's right. I'm sorry girls. I don't want the ticket anymore. Can we still continue to be friends?" Fluttershy was starting to cry

"Really now! Yelling at ladies, For a prince that was quite rude of him. But We did deserve it after all. I don't need it anymore as well." Rarity then decided to hug Fluttershy to ensure their friendship

"Me Neither." Applejack joined in. "If my friends can't go then I won't go as well, besides I could just throw a party myself!" Pinkie-Pie joined in as well then they started to look towards Rainbow Dash who then startled to sniffle and ran into the hug "I'm sorry!" She yelled the others said "We're sorry too."

After a few minutes of reconciliation they then started to talk about what else to do

"We should say sorry to Twilight. As Ash said, She was hurt the most." They nodded and went straight towards the library

At the library

"Quick! Spike lock the doors." She ordered but then "Um Twilight." Five voices were heard and Twilight then yelled and said "I'm sorry but. I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!"

"No. Listen Twilight, Ash talked to us about the ticket, about how childish we were fighting over that ticket and about how we was forcin' you ta' choose over one of us. We talked about it and we don't need it anymore. Just give it to some pony else. We won't feel bad. I mean we made you feel horrible an' all so please forgive us." All Five of them lowered their heads to show how sorry they are when they heard a gentle laugh

"Ash?" Twilight asked if it was the Colt "Hey Twilight." He greeted and Twilight asked him "What are you doing here?" Ash quickly responded and said "Well I wanted to see what the girls decided upon and it seems they don't need the ticket anymore so Twilight will you show me the extra ticket?" Twilight nodded and showed him the extra ticket he then took it and ripped it in half in front of all six ponies

"I'm sorry Twilight but you'd have to go to the Gala on your own. This ticket was more trouble than it's worth after all" He looked at the ripped ticket

"If my friends can't all go, I won't go either. Spike A note please. _**'**__**Dear Princess Celestia,**__**I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I would love to return both tickets Ash has ripped the other one in half.'**_"

"Twilight. Ya don't have ta' do that." Applejack said "Nope I made up my mind. Spike send the letter now. Besides, I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, So I'd rather not go." They then all entered a group hug (Ash not included) They then noticed Ash was snickering and laughing at the side

"Well wallop my withers, Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment" She felt annoyed at the colt's actions even though there were friends making up in front of him

***BURP***

As soon as Spike Burped a letter came out and Ash and Twilight both noticed the letter "A letter from the princess? That was fast." Spike then started to read the letter

"_**My faithful student Twilight, I understand. Forgive me but this all seems a little bit funny for my case. Also please thank Ash for me for this wonderful entertainment. Also I'm sure Ash has a wonderful gift for you all.**_" With the end of the letter Ash couldn't hold it in and decided to drop down the floor and laughed as hard as he could

"Oh… My stomach.. hahahaha.. oh Geez… hahaha.. wow.. That was funny… hahaha.." After he finished laughing he saw all six ponies glaring at him as if saying 'What's so funny'

"What're you laughing about Ash? How did the Princess even know about this?" Twilight Asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Ash decided to Ignore the question and he cleared his throat and decided to tell them

"I, Prince Ashton Auran Ketchum The third have watched all endeavors regarding to the fight of five pony friends over a ticket and their friend's dismay and has decided to watch over them to see if they will say the correct answer. I wasn't dissatisfied and have thus decided to invite thee. Miss Applejack, Miss Rainbow Dash, Miss Rarity, Miss Pinkie-Pie, Miss Fluttershy and Miss Twilight Sparkle to the Grand galloping Gala for their correct choices to uphold friendship over their desires" He then grinned at the six which made them feel irritated

"Ya think this is a joke Ash? Why I ought' ta –" Ash stopped her and told them "Tis no joke. For Caring thy friendship with each other I present to you all… Seven tickets to the Gala. Of course one is for me." He then levitated all other tickets to the other ponies

"Wha.. But how?" Rainbow Jack was Stunned at the revelation though Ash just shrugged "I had a little talk with the Princesses. Princess Celestia is a really nice and understanding Princess" He grinned

"So this means… you planned all of this?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while pointing her hoof at him he then decided to laugh out loud and said "Well I had to do this or else you wouldn't see the err of your ways… Also it was funny seeing you all six like that." His grin reminded the girls of a little pony playing a prank

"Well as fun as this were.. I haven't eaten anything all day due to this stupid squabble over a ticket… what say you girls and I have some dinner." He asked

"That would seem quite well… also as punishment for Playing with women's hearts you need to treat us to dinner. Hmph." Rarity wasn't really angry… just frustrated she was under the strings of the colt's plans. The colt then answered. "Yes Ma'am" as he continued to laugh all six ponies then went out towards the place they were going to eat in

"How come I don't get a ticket." Spike was dejected but then Ash went to the dragon's side and gave him a ticket he then said "If anyone asks.. I forced you to come" He winked and went outside

'_He's a very nice guy.'_ Spike's respect of the colt rose up as he headed towards the others

"Hurry up Ash. You're going to treat us for being mean!"

"Of Course! It'd be my pleasure" They then went on to have their dinner in this quiet peaceful village.

* * *

Well here's chapter 2… Don't expect chapter 3 to come out soon… I feel like crap right now and my whole body is achin my head aches and My nose is runny… Anyways R&R and all that.. I'm going to sleep…


	3. Date, Applebuck and Crusaders

Well here's chapter 3… Big thanks to **Zatch Bell-01 **for trading good Ideas and now onto the story…

I do not own pokemon or MLP

My four main usage of speech in my FF:

'_one's own thoughts' = 'I see…'_

'Lucario talking telephatically' = 'I see'

"Normal Language" = "I see"

(Author's thoughts = My thoughts :P) = you don't really need an example for this right?

* * *

On a peaceful afternoon here in Ponyville Ash was waiting at a certain spot in the village

"Now that I think about it… I didn't tell her when or where to meet… Well Ponies said that she handles shipping and stuff related to it so I expect her to be flying around somewhere… I should've asked her… oh well just need to wait" He sighed as he started to look once more until he heard a voice from behind… above him?

"Wait for what Ash?" Speak of the pony. There she was. Flying right above him

"Actually I was waiting for you. Remember the lunch thing?" The pony nodded "Well if you happen to have some free time I would love to spend it with you" He then smiled at her. Well weirdly enough it didn't have enough effect as it would to others but it still affected her by the less

"Sure why not? I just finished transporting new equipment for the Apple farm to use anyways" Ash wondered what the equipment that was delivered to the farm was but quickly dismissed it since it is a farm after all

"Do you have any preferences Miss Ditzy?"

"Please call me derpy. That's what everyone else calls me." She insisted so Ash nodded "Also we could go wherever you want."

"That's just it. I'm new here I don't know where to go." He offered an apologetic smile

"Well in that case, there's this lovely little café down the block and the daffodil sandwich and rosemary tea they serve are delicious." Of course to Ash who only started getting used to this world still finds eating flowers kind off… weird… for most of the days he ate apples, berries and most fruits he found Lucario settled on eating fruits as well

'_Though I remember that people in my world eats roses and other flowers… maybe this is the same?'_ Ash thought remembering his own world

"Well then lead the way if you please." They went on their way to their destination and as soon as they sat somepony came up to them and asked "May I take your order please?"

"Um I'll have Daffodil Sandwich and Rosemary tea please." Derpy said and then the pony took down the order "Same order please." He said and the pony went to get their orders and the two was left with a suffocating silence without anything between them to talk about until Derpy got tired of the whole silence between them and said "Hey Ash I have a question" the Colt was surprised at the sudden voice that he automatically responded with a yes or sure

"Well… I've been wanting to ask you. Why is a prince like you here? Ponyville is a small village so I'm wondering why of all places here?" She was curious of his reason and the questions made Ash relax as he answered question after question

"Well to tell you the truth. I had nowhere to go. Or maybe you can call it I go everywhere? Either way I chose this place for its ponies and the place itself. Peaceful and quiet yet bustling and full of vigor at the same time. It's a really great place to be in."

"But why here? Why not a castle?"

"I've lived my whole life pent up in a castle. It's not like the pony-tales at all. Living in a castle your whole life is very dull. You'd need to change your life-style whenever you can and that decision led me here" as soon as he finished talking the orders were served and they proceeded to eat… well at least Derpy did… Ash only stared at Derpy as she took a bite of her sandwich wondering '_why is he staring at me?'_

In Ash's mind though he was thinking _'Well… I am a pony… and she's a pony… she's eating the flowers… maybe it won't taste as bad'_ Ash continued to stare as she ate and thinking that being stared at while you eat was a little too embarrassing even for her. She decided to speak up and say "Ash, staring at me like that is bound to make me feel embarrassed you should go ahead and eat yours as well" and she continued to eat when she saw the look in Ash's face

Noticing the embarrassment he put on the girl he couldn't help but feel embarrassed as well so as to hide his embarrassment and to his amazement "This is delicious!" He yelled out in the café making other ponies look at him and noticing all the looks he got he decided to sit down again (how they do this I will never know)

"This is really delicious Derpy!" He whispered in an ecstatic voice to her in which she just giggled and gave him a condescending smile and they soon finished their meal they decided to take a walk in the park and relax to let the food digest "That was one of the best meals I've ever tasted!" He exclaimed to her while Stretching out his muscles "That's unbelievable Ash. You're a prince. I'm pretty sure you've ate a lot of food more delicious than that." He just gave her a sad smile and told her

"Nah. Even before deciding to live here, I never let anyone serve me food… or the at the very least I want to help the kitchen staff… They never really did liked me being in the kitchen where accidents are prone but I learned lots of things about making food… even now I hunt for fruits and berries… that was the first time I tasted something that delicious." Derpy was amazed at the fact that he wasn't at the very least let others spoil him, Derpy saw lots of ponies go off a tangent and become something that wasn't who they really are just because of something like Bits, or Evil emotions…

"That's very great of you Ash. I'm starting to see you in a new light…" She told him with all her honesty and Ash replied "Thanks"

"Well I think my boss would get mad at me if I take longer in getting back. There's still lots to be delivered after all. See you later Ash" She waved at him and Ash waved back as she flew off

"Now then… It's four in the afternoon and nothing to do… let's see…" He began to think of his schedule "Hmmm.. Monday is wing exercises for better control of flying… Tuesday's and Thursday's are set for Magic training with Twilight which was this morning… Tomorrow is Friday and Wednesday's and Fridays are Aura training… but all these are set in the mornings… never really thought about what to do in the afternoon and such… hmmmm" Thinking to deeply he didn't notice somepony coming next to him

"Well look what Ah found. What are ya doin here Ash?" It was Applejack "Nothing really.. just thinking of what to do now since I have nothing else to do in afternoons of everyday… Somehow I feel like A lazy pony" He laughed

"Well if yer lookin' for something ta' do then look no farther.. Would you mind if I were to ask you to take care of Mah little sister for tomorrow?" She asked him

"Of course not. What's the matter?" He was kind of worried since he knew Applejack would always love to take care of her sister "Well ya see Big McIntosh darn broke his back just when Applebuck Season came" She explained to him but he wondered what she meant so he asked "Applebuck Season?"

"Oh yeah.. that's right yer new here. Well Applebuck season is what we call the day of harvesting all them apples ya know." She explained which just made Ash more confused "Well if you really needed help I'd gladly harvest some Apples in your farm tomorr—" he was cut off when she suddenly said "No can do Ash. I gave Big McIntosh Mah word and Ah plan ta' keep it." Ash just sighed and said

"Okay. So when should I pick her up tomorrow then?" He agreed but he thought_ 'I need to help her some way or another… I feel something's going to happen like with the ticket if I don't.. for now let's just agree and find a way tomorrow'_

"Thanks. That's mighty fine of ya Ash. Pick her up at somewhere round 6-7 in the mornin' Am Ah glad to have this here talk with ya.. see ya later Ash!" she then decided to head on her own way

"Well if I'm going to deal with kids then I better get rested up." He then decided to sleep

***Scene Break***

"Ahhhh… I think I slept a little too much. Hope I'm right on time" He yawned as he walked into the Apple Farm "Heya Ash! Nice o' you to drop by. Also Would ya mind takin care o' Rarity's little sister? Apple Bloom an' her are friends an' all so…" She looked into his eyes to see if he'd say his answer and he said "Sure why not? It's not like one or two more ponies will be hard for a prince to handle right?"

As Ash and Apple Bloom went walking to go to the Boutique where Rarity lives

"Umm… Ash?" Apple Bloom decided to break the silence since there's still a long way to walk to Rarity's place "Yes little one?" He called her unknowingly annoyed her and she said "I ain't no child. Please don't talk to me like ya would a child." She pouted this made Ash laugh and tussle her main with his hoof and say

"Well if you want to be treated as an adult then I suppose I shall." He then asked "So what do you need from me Apple Bloom?"

"well… do ya really not mind?"

"About taking care of you fillies? No worries I don't have anything to do all day after all."

"Not that! Ah mean about Applejack! She can't handle that big ol' farm by herself. Seriously sometimes Ah wonder how she's the big sister the way she acts like that." He understood what she meant and chuckled to himself "Don't worry about that. I have a plan and I can do it while taking care of you and your friend"

"Uh… Hate ta burst yer bubble an' all but there'd be three of us. Scootaloo the Pegasus pony, Sweetie Belle the Unicorn pony and Me an earth pony"

"I see… well we better get there faster then, I'd love to meet your friends." And they soon hurried to the Boutique and as they arrived Ash knocked the door and as it open Rarity stands in front of the door not looking who it was and said "Are you the baby-sitter? Thank goodness you're here She and her friend's been going about all morning about this and that… My goodness a pony can only take this for so long." Ash noticed that she doesn't know it's him and decided to say

"It can't be that bad can it?" She was surprised at the sudden realization of the voice and decided to look at him and say "Ash?! You're going to be the baby sitter for these fillies? Oh no no no no… You must be kidding right?" She wasn't able to believe it. She's thinking either he was tricked or someone made him do it "You won't last with these fillies and all their mischief!"

"Rarity it's me we're talking about. I'll find out a way to figure this out" He shrugged at her "oh well Ash. I'll offer you some flowers at your funeral…" Rarity said to him as she pat his back and giggled as she walked away then two little ponies went straight to Apple Bloom and greeted him and she greeted back Ash then inspected both ponies and remembered what Apple Bloom said and he said to them "Well you both must be Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle" He looked at the Pegasus pony and unicorn pony respectively and they only nodded and looked at Apple Bloom and asked "Who's he?"

"Right. Girls meet Ash" He lowered his head as a greeting "He's a prince!" Apple Bloom finished and the all ponies in the room except Apple Bloom herself were surprised. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at the colt and the colt asked Apple Bloom "How did you know that secret?!" She only shrugged and said "Applejack told me."

"Of course… Applejack…" he grumbled "Um… if you girls could keep this a secret then I'd be really grateful."

"But why would you keep it a secret?! Being a prince isn't supposed to be kept a secret!" Scootaloo asked

"Well as much as I'd like to tell everypony at the village that I'm a prince. My enemies could hear me and I could be in grave danger if such a thing were to happen." Ash lied and said "Well let's just forget all about this for now then shall we? Do you girls have anything you want to do?"

"Discover our Cutie Mark?" Ash then noticed the three girls having no such mark and he said "But girls only time and fate can tell what your marks are!" He tried reasoning with them even though he knows they'll just rebut "But we're tired of waiting! We're the last of the class that still haven't found our Cutie Marks yet!" Scootaloo said

"Alright. If that's what you girls really want to do. But no Dangerous stuffs got that?" Ash warned them in which they just answered "Yeeeessss!" and they soon led the way towards their 'Secret Hideout'

***Scene Break***

In front of the door in their tree house Ash noticed that the tree house was very near the Apple Farm _'This gives me a very good idea on how to help that hard-headed Applejack just to ease her troubles'_

"Wow girls. This is a really nice place you have."

"Of course it is." Sweetie Belle answered

"I'll help you girls in any way I can to find your Cutie Marks but I'll step outside for a minute. I need to talk to Applejack about something."

"Be Quick alright? We need more ideas regarding the Cutie Mark challenges" They told him and he just nodded and said "Sure" And went on his way and as soon as he was gone Sweetie Belle asked

"Is he really a prince? He doesn't seem to act like one though" She questioned Applejack

"Also can he even use those Wings of his? I doubt he's fast. I'm pretty sure if Rainbow Dash and Him raced He would be left in the Dust!" Scootaloo added

"You know girls… Ah really don't know. Mah sister only told me he was." Apple Bloom explained

"Want to see what he's up to?" Scootaloo proposed the plan and the other two nodded and soon went off to find either him or Applejack since he was searching for Applejack anyways

***Scene Break***

"Hey Twilight!" Ash called out as he saw his friend and the pony was surprised at him being there "Oh. Hey Ash! What are you doing here?" She greeted back and asked to which the colt just answered "Well I wanted to talk to Applejack about something" Twilight squinted her eyes and asked "About what exactly?"

"Well Applejack plans to buck the whole Apple trees in this farm on her own. And I just can't see that as possible." He shook his head to show his disbelief "What are you doing here by the way?"

"Well the ponies in the town said that today was an annual event about the most dependable of ponies and told me Applejack was needed at the ceremony" She stated and said "Seems like you're not making any friends are you?" She asked with a hinted voice of teasing which caused Ash to suddenly notice her smirk and rolled his eyes

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny Twilight. Now can you please help me find Applejack?" He dryly stated and walked away which made Twilight giggle at the childish reaction the colt did as she gave chase and yelled out "It was only a joke Ash! Wait up!" As she kept laughing all the way while searching for Applejack. Not minutes after they began their search though they found her "Hey Applejack!" Twilight called out

"Howdy Ya two. What bring ya here? Especially Ash. Ah thought ya were takin' care o' the fillies?" She eyed the colt in a manner that it made him shrunk in embarrassment

"Well they were trying to find their Cutie Marks and I didn't seem to be of any help at the time, Also Are you really planning to do this all by yourself?" he gestured the whole farm

"Ah gave my word and Ah plan ta' keep it." Applejack said and Twilight finally spoke "If you're sure you can do it then that's fine. By the way Applejack you're needed at the ceremony later I just dropped by to say that. Good luck on the Apple Bucking" She then went on her way

"See that Ash? She believes in me. What? Don't tell me ya don't believe in Applejack the most loyal of friends and most dependable of ponies?!" She got riled up pretty quickly "Of course I believe in you but… You're still just one pony! And a hundred of apple trees just doesn't add up to –" But he was cut off by Applejack's grunt and said "Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue. You and Big McIntosh said the same mathematics just to try an' stop me. And here Ah thought you of all ponies were going ta' believe me." Ash notice the pain in her voice.

'_I guess she really believed in me that much. But I can't really let her do this on her own. It's just impossible! I'll help her even if she doesn't want to' _Ash thought as he said "Alright. Stop being so darn angry Applejack. I'll believe in you okay?" He gave his sincere smile which made her Happy and chipper again

"There ya go. Ah knew Ah could count on ya." She smiled back beaming with enthusiasm. Ash couldn't help but feel happy for her even though he knew that what she planned was self-torture and He said "Well you better start bucking. These trees isn't going to buck themselves after all" He grinned at her and she nodded as she decided to start but then felt a slight tremor and Applejack quickly knew what it was and said "Oh no." As she started to run to the village Ash soon then followed

At the village Ash saw the other ponies in mayhem everypony closing their doors and windows, running for their lives as he saw a cloud of smoke rising from the distance and then soon notice a herd of cow he decided that he should stop the stampede but soon then noticed Applejack and her dog trying to rodeo the cows away from the village and decided that he should help as he ran to the opposite side of the herd

"Any instructions Applejack? You're the leader right now"

"Get em' close together as possible! Ah'll try to take the lead cow to curve away from Ponyville now let's do this!"

"Aye aye!" and with that they soon controlled the flow of the stampeding herd and steered them away and soon halt them to a stop and Applejack then asked what the stampede was all about. Ash should've expected it but he didn't… he never saw it coming. The cows… Talked… they then explained the reason for the stampede thanked Ash and Applejack and went on their way

"We should do something for you both for saving the village" Ash then protested at the mayor's words "I only helped Applejack. Everything that happened was due to all of Applejack's dedication and lead so please do something for her" He reassured her and Pinkie then told the others "I know!" As she said that Ash thought of something _'Let me guess… A Party?' _he chuckled to himself

"A Party" He was correct and soon everything was in order in a week. streamers, balloons, and everything else you'd see in a party. Everything was for the savior of Ponyville

But Prior to this engagement. The whole week Ash had talked to the Cutie Mark Crusaders or in his words. The girls he was supposed to look over and told them "I'll do anything you want for a week as long as you girls help me harvest the apples in the farm in secret. That stubborn girl would never allow this after all" The girls thought about it first but they agreed whole heartedly. They secretly helped in the far reaches of the apple farm. Of course due to the exhaustion evident in her face she thought she must've just forgotten that she was done with that part and decides to move on to the next part

"But Ash. You told us you were able to stop a manticore right? That means your powerful enough to get all these apples." Scootaloo thought out in which he just answered "But Applejack still won't give in even though she looks tired enough to… what's the word… Keel over? Anyways unless she accepts the fact that she needs help I'll have to keep counting on your help girls… sorry." He gave them an apologetic smile and they nodded back at the older figure. He then remembered something and used his aura to signal his friend over the farm and minutes later he was there "Lucario, Help these girls harvest the apples. I need to warn the village about Applejack." The colt then stretched his wings and flew off leaving a sonic boom sound as he did

Back in the town. "And so without further ado it is of my privilege to give the prized pony of Ponyville award to our beloved guest of honor a pony with utmost trustworthiness reliability and integrity, Ponyville's most capable and dependable Friend... Applejack!" The curtain soon opened to reveal… nothing… nopony was there and the crowd was quickly silenced and soon questions were asked left and right at where the pony could be until they saw a speeding pony flying as fast as it could… they even doubted it was flying since it was too fast for them to see… it was miles long at least and it was closed within mere seconds as it now stood before the ponies… they noticed it was Ash… though he looked awful.

"Ash? You look awful. Have you taken a rest or something?" Twilight was the one to ask but Ash clearly ignored the question and said "Applejack isn't… haaa… as dependable right now… haaa… as she is." Huffing between his words..

"So believe me now when I said those kids would be the death of you Ash?" Rarity only smiled a victorious smile as she looked at the colt ignoring his words and soon they heard a voice

"And what in tarnation do ya mean by that… ***Yawn*** Ash.." She was tired.. even more so than Ash did. But she still held that stubborn look in her eyes

"Applejack. You're as tired as I am… Maybe even more. Just admit it. YOU. NEED. HELP." He insisted

"Gosh darn it Ash. Ya see this here trophy?" She gestured at the trophy and the colt nodded "Well this here means Ah'm as dependable as Ah get." She took the trophy and would've gotten out of there if only her conscience hasn't wandered to sleep.. the sight made Ash sigh

"Applejack Wake up!" He yelled out which caused the pony to spring to wake and say "I'm up! I'm not sleeping!" She then took the trophy and went on her way the five ponies were eyeing Ash though and they asked him straight what they were thinking "what is going on?"

"Well you see… Applejack is as stubborn as a mule… she plans to harvest the whole farm all by herself and I've been secretly helping her… losing some sleep in the process… but it's okay.. this is something I can handle… Applejack is who I'm worried about though… I need to get going I'll see you girls later…" He then once again set up his wings and went into a position he thought best was to fly with a sudden boost and off he went leaving another sonic boom in his wake they all wondered how the prince suddenly got so good at flying especially Rainbow Dash

Back at the farm Ash arrived and saw the girls sleeping… "They need their rest. They are just children after all… Come Lucario let's get them back to where they belong" They both then carried the three back to their respective homes and continued to do their work in secret whilst getting more tired in the process

Many a things has happened prior to this event such as when Twilight trying to force Applejack into letting her help which was instantly turned down mind you. Then there was the other scene where Applejack was to help Rainbow in her trick by launching her into the air using the contraption that was built there, Needless to say Applejack face planted herself a lot before launching an unready Rainbow Dash straight into the library's balcony before fainting. Eliciting another visit from Twilight talking about helping her this time a little bit more pushy. Still Applejack's stubbornness is a thing to behold as she once again refused any and all kind of help though it was evident that her tiredness showed as her hearing was a little… weak..

And another incident with Pinkie Pie… Ash was really grateful he was away from Ponyville at the time. Sweets were really a liking for the Prince and seeing as how their being given away free was an Icing to the cake. But with our Deliriously tired Applejack helping the Baked goods just became a 'Baked BAD' as Pinkie called it.

Ash was astounded and flabbergasted to say the least. Being a guy or colt with a sweet tooth he was bound to know how to make sweets himself and was scared of the Baked Bad recipe he saw. Normally the recipe was

Sugar  
Eggs  
Chocolate Chips  
Baking Soda  
A cup of flour  
Wheat Germ/Wheat

Was transformed into… Ash shuddered at the thought.. How this tasted Ash will never find out. And luckily for him he never did since he never wanted to

Sugar  
eggs  
Potato Chips  
Soda  
A cup of Lemon Juice  
Wheat Worms or in Applejack's mind Earth Worms

'_Normally thinking… Why put Worms of all thing in a muffin or cupcake? She really needs the rest'_ Ash thought. But if look was for wear then Ash himself needed it too… but he could think normally since he sleeps at least two hours a day unlike Applejack there

Of course this elicited once again another visit from our very own Librarian Twilight and Everypony knows how this went right? No? Well it went like this. Applejack loaded her applecart straight into the apple basket like normal but she lost her footing which made her go all the way suspended in the air by the cart and her losing her consciousness to sleep once more until Twilight told her the issue she hated to touch 'Help'

"Not to upset your applecart but. You need Help!"

"Hardy har… No Ah don't." While struggling to get down

Ash then decided to show up. Disheveled and tired not as much as Applejack but all the same like her

"YOU NEED HELP." He spoke darkly. All this Stress and tiredness made him a grumpy colt. A face normally not shown by the prince was evident in his face and a voice normally not spoken shown in his voice. Applejack got down and positioned herself to another "Ahm gonna prove to ya that this Apple" She motioned to herself and continued "can handle these Apples" As she Kicked or at least tried to kick the apples down since

"That's a dead tree Applejack." Ash muttered darkly. Still grumpy, Applejack told them she knew that as she then walked away and the two soon followed Ash kept sighing all the way though as Applejack kept resisting the help that Twilight is offering

"No. No. NO!" She yelled out "How many times do Ah got to say it? 'Ah don't need no help from NOPONY!'" as she walked away. Twilight however had a sour face evident while Ash? He was thinking of… well let's just say he wanted her to rest Forced or not.

"You're right Ash. That pony is as Stubborn as a mule" Ash was about to talk when they heard a mule right next to them and Twilight said "no offence" the Mule kindly nodded

Another Event was the time when Applejack was to help Fluttershy hoard the baby bunnies. Needless to say the sleepless days and nights was starting to get to her as she was starting to show irritation at the smallest hint. Also she was treating the bunny rabbits, Creatures who are easily frightened as Herds and cattles as she was trying to intimidate them. It was successful! The intimidation I mean. The bunnies ran straight to Ponyville and with nothing to eat all those flowers looked as delicious as carrots

Once Again Twilight was at the orchard and so Was Ash. He was more… Dark looking and angrier. He showed his Aura now colored a little more dark blue than his normal light colored one. Twilight was intimidated but decided to call out to him and he grunted as an acknowledgement of her being there as they decided to go to Applejack

In Ash's experience he only wanted the CmC [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Help only for one day and had to help them each day add to the fact that he secretly helped the harvest as well his previous two hours of sleep a day was cut down to none. He was a great colt, understanding friend and all around good guy… he was nowhere near his previous state.

"Look Applejack. Your Apple bucking hasn't only caused you problems. It's over propelled Pegasus, practically poisoned plenty of ponies and terrorized bushels of brand new baby bunnies. I don't care what you say…" She started at the most needed part but Ash decided to join in knowing full well what she was going to say

"**YOU NEED HELP!"** They exclaimed, Ash hinted with a little anger in his voice. She then kicked at the tree and all the apple went to the baskets she's carrying and she said with a victorious smile

"HEH. No Ah don't. Look Ah did it. Ah harvested the entire sweet apple acres without yer help. How'd you like them apples." Not noticing Big McIntosh's sudden entrance Ash then decided to speak up along with Mc

"**How'd you like THEM APPLES" **they showed the other half of the orchard and Applejack only to stutter and fall to the ground

"Now Applejack while I completely respect the apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need. So maybe you can put your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you." Ash mellowed down at Twilight's speech and removed his unnatural and intimidating form as Applejack stated

"Okay Twilight." Ash cheered happily

"ALRIGHT! Way to go Twilight! You did it. You beat her stubbornness out of her!" He was happy unknown to all but Big McIntosh and the CmC

"What?" She didn't expect the colt's happiness and the Agreement that Applejack gave

"Yes Twilight. Yes Please. I could really use your help" Twilight then giggled and made a sigh of relief Ash laughed and did the same

**Hours later**

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My Friend Applejack is the Best friend a pony could ever have. And she's always there to help any pony in need… The only trouble is When she needs help she finds it hard to accept it. So while friendship is about giving ourselves up to friends it is also accepting what our friends has to offer. _

_Your faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle"_

Applejack then came with seven Apple Juice in the push cart and said "How bout ya'll take a li'l break. I've got some fine Apple Juice Waitin for ya." She called out

"Girls Ah can't thank you enough for this help. Ah was acting… a bit stubborn" Twilight laughed and said "A BIT?" Applejack then laughed and agreed as she said "Okay. A might Stubborn. And Ah'm Awful Sorry. Now Ah know the town gave me the prized pony award is having you six as mah friends… Wait Where's Ash" She wondered and so did the others

" Well He did Take care of the fillies. Maybe they tired him out with their childish and silly antics." Rarity spoke out not noticing the four ponies behind them

"Ahem!" Sweetie Belle Called out their attention "For your information. We did no such things. The reason he's tired was because he was helping you out" She pointed at Applejack "Me?" She then pointed at herself

"Well Ya see Applejack. He knew of your stubbornness and decided that he'll help ya out in secret while also takin care o' us." Apple Bloom stated "Is this true Big Brother?" Apple Jack looked at the direction of Big McIntosh and the colt said "Eee-Yup" with a nod

"Well Where is He?" Big McIntosh only pointed to the barn as Applejack then decided to say "Excuse me for a while girls." As she left the others to go to the Barn

"Ash?" She called out and got nothing for an answer. "Ash? Are ya in here?" No answer she was getting frustrated as she also haven't gotten her sleep yet. That is until she heard a Snore coming from the left and saw the colt sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

"You look so silly right now Ash" She giggled but seeing his sleeping image right in front of her made her feel all fuzzy on the inside "Ya silly colt. Helping me even though yer tired." She bopped his head lightly which ushered a slight groan from him "Hmmm.. Ah am feeling a might sleepy… Scoot over Ash." She told the sleeping colt as she placed herself near him and closed her eyes the last thoughts that she had was _'This feels really comfortable… All nice… and… warm…'_ As she lost consciousness and slept.

"Why is She taking too long?" Twilight exclaimed and Rainbow Dash then said "I suggest we go ahead and see for ourselves then shall we?" They nodded and soon went to the barn only to see

"Applejack." The ones who saw was the five ponies since Big McIntosh decided to rest and heal up, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went to find out what their Cutie Marks is. What they saw was Applejack Snuggling close to the colt as she was snoring lightly and the colt held her away from the cold as he snuggled back and used his wing as some sort of blanket for the pony and then Spike spoke up

"They look kinda cute together huh?" The others winced and nodded seeing what he meant. They did see this as the two being cute together… but that's just it. They wanted themselves to be the other pony. But they were never going to tell the others

"Come on girls. Let's let them have their well-earned rest." Twilight motioned to the exit as the others nodded and they gently and lightly closed the door. The Clunk from the door however rose Ash from his slumber as he looked around and saw Applejack snuggling next to him and He blushed but then decided he was still too tired for anything right now as he just smiled at her and went to lay back down and snuggle back when he heard her say "Thank you…. Ash"

"You're welcome Applejack." He knew she wouldn't hear it but he answered back anyways and smiled before going back to dream world. Who knows maybe they'll share the same dream right?

* * *

Well here's chapter 3… I decided to make following chapters at least 5k/ 5 thousand words to set a challenge to myself… I wanted to give a warning at the start about this sudden AJ Fluff but decided against it. It seemed cuter when you least expected it after all…

Also did you know that I had Rainbow Dash as My first and favorite pony? She reminded me of Nyan cat except she's a pony and what's awesome is she leaves a rainbow in her trail… but after rewatching the show just to make this Fanfic I found Applejack quite Appealing and so my top 3 are now with. Applejack as first. Rainbow Dash with second. And Rarity and Twilight fighting it out for third.

Anyways… stay tuned for more chapters.. so READ AND REVIEW.. BYE Folks :)


	4. Wings of Understanding

Alright here's chapter 4… And I must tell you writing this is fun and hard at the same time… but anyways..

I do not own MLP and/or Pokemon

Typing the disclaimer is one of the downside of writing fan fictions…. And it's really annoying but… Copy right and all so meh :P…

Well truth be told I can't wait for the Grand Galloping Gala event but… that chapter will be written by me at a later date…

Also I'm sure you remembered the endings I made in each chapter… the cute and a little tear-jerking scenes… like the previous chapter's _'Who knows maybe they'll share the same dream right?'_… I was thinking if I should remain with those kind of endings… it looks good to me but I want your opinions… so tell me what you think at the review session… every review counts my fellow Auran and Bronies so Read and Review :D

* * *

A week has passed since the Apple-buck Season has finished but Ash still accompanies the three children consisting of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle into finding what their Cutie mark is… but he knew that none of their hard work will pay off since he knew that only time itself will tell when they will get their Cutie mark… he was drifting off into his thinking until the girls called out to him

"Hey Ash… a little help here would be kind of nice right now" he saw the three tied up by a single jump rope… how this happened though? He'll never know as he soon answered "Alright I'm coming" as he helped them off the tie and knots of the jump rope

"That's another one off the list then." Ash crossed out the word jump rope from the notes he was carrying. The writing were clearly written by the three fillies as the ideas inside were not things he'd often think about such as 'Limbo' , 'plate balancing' , 'dancing' and many other ideas that would rarely pass the colt's mind but his mind wandered when he felt a stinging pain in his chest as he soon grunt a painful voice which didn't go unnoticed by the girls "Ash! Are you alright?!" they soon went to his side to check but the colt just stood up as if nothing happened and said "No worries. I was just tired. I'll be heading off now. I think a rest is in order. See you girls later" He then waved goodbye as he once again set up his Sonic Boom stance and went flying off so fast that the air that he passed created a whistling sound followed by a boom.

"I Take back what I said about Rainbow leaving him in the dust." Scootaloo said to the other two and they only nodded. They weren't fully convinced about what happened to Ash was being tired but he had a reason to lie so they knew better than pressuring him, Something that the others would do if they found out

***Scene Break***

Back at the camp Ash was staying at. "Gah… haa… haa.." He was disheveled and tired, Lucario was using his aura to pacify the pain even if only by a few…

"_Ash. You need to stop being so secretive! You need to get help before this turn's worse! The Apple Harvest from before only made your condition worst! Also –" _He was about to say more but was stopped by the hoof in front of his face

"You will say no more Lucario. AJ has her stubbornness but so do I. This must not get out. I'll find a cure even if I die trying." He was getting better than before but still this effect was only to subside the poison coursing thru his veins

"_You only mean to cause more worry and pain to your friends Ash. I'm not sure how long you'll last like this."_ He knew of the prince's stubbornness issues so he gave up trying to convince him

"Don't worry. I'll find some medicinal herbs around the Everfree forest tomorrow. Let's just rest for now." And as soon as he closed his eyes he was fast asleep maybe from the fatigue from the pain but either way he was out like a light and morning soon came and as soon as he woke up he got up and went straight flying to the Everfree forest trying to find something that can heal him of his attrition until he heard a voice _**"**_**Beware, Beware oh pony folk, those leaves of blue are not a Joke!"**The voice soon then vanished as he noticed leaves of the color blue meaning whoever that voice was knew of what this plant does, and what it is. He thought maybe the owner of that voice can help him find a cure for his attrition as he went out to find whoever that was and soon found a cabin or a hut of some kind and decided to knock

The door was then opened and what Ash saw in his vision was a pony of color white with black stripes… no this was no pony… this was a zebra. He decided to talk "You warned me about the blue leaves correct?" The zebra then nodded "I don't know what they do but still. Thank you" The sincerity in his voice and add to the fact he was not afraid of her made her speak

"You are not scared of me are you?" The colt said no "Ponies not afraid of me are only a few" She decided to say to him "Come inside let's have some talk, I'm sure you're tired from your walk" She ushered him in and he decided she was trust worthy enough so he went in

"My name is Zecora and this is my humble home, I'm sure you have a reason for being in a place where dangers roam." She finished Ash then thought _'Does she really always speak in rhymes? That's… Kinda cool!' _but she didn't let his mind wander too much as he decided to say what's in his mind "I need your help. Are you well versed in the ways of poison?" The question made her wonder

"Your name eludes me as of yet, but poison of all things makes it seem you're a threat." She simply glared at him

"I understand your worries. I am no threat. I am Ashton Ketchum you may call me however you like. But to get on with the main problem. I am poisoned and I need your help for the antidote" he gravely told her

"I understand completely, now if you'll come with me" She then started to walk near the cauldron and once they got there She said in a calm manner "Drop your blood here and then we'll see, What kind of poison and how strong it must be." Ash nodded at the instruction as he decided to prick himself with a needle and dropped a single blood to the cauldron as it changed color wildly which made the Zebra widen her eyes in surprise "How can this be?! Manticore poison of this degree! Unbelievable how you're here fine and free and not dead as a tree!" she eyed him with the look that says 'Tell me'

And so he told him of his story of how it all happened and Zecora nodded in full understanding and said "So that is your reason for such an act, Defending others from such a fatal attack"

"Do not worry o Brave little pony, I'll finish this antidote as fast as it can be" She gave her word to him and he trusted her completely as he said "Thanks." He then held up his paw in front of her which made her question what that was for "It's a sign of friendship." He smiled to her which made her feel more needed and made her smile back but She still had to ask

"A friend? Me of all things? Could you imagine all the Chaos this brings?" She questioned the colt

"Why? Having friends isn't a bad thing you know" She understood his reasoning so she gave him her own reason "I am called a witch back in town, Surely even I had to frown" She showed a little bit of sadness in her voice

"Oh… I'm sorry for how they treat you but… Well that's how they see you, but I see you differently so… Friends?" He gave her his 'Smile' and it made her blush a little and she then laughed and said "Here is what I see, There is no need for an apology" She smiled back

"If you'd want me as a friend, Then I guess my lonely days will end." She was happy as she showed him a smile and Ash then said "You can count on me… well I need to go, I have stuff to do after all…" He then decided not to use his 'boom technique' as he called it so as not to cause any trouble and went on his way back to Lucario

"_Prince! Where were you?"_ He was worried for his condition but then noticed his smile "I found an antidote" Lucario's Eyes went wide as he said _"That's great! So Where is it? Have you taken it already? Are there any side effects?!"_ He was frantic to say the least

"Woah woah woah… Ease up friend. The antidote is still being brewed by a new friend. She said it'll be done soon" The ears of the canine didn't misheard him though _"She? You mean another one to the pile huh?" _He soon then sighed and gave out a chuckle

"What do you mean pile?" The canine just shrugged and went away leaving a wondering Ash but he soon decided to go to town

As Ash was going to the town he decided to pay Applejack a little visit. Needless to say they got on each other's better terms even to the point Ash had a nickname for her.

"Well Howdy there Ash. What can Ah do for ya?" Applejack was more nicer to the colt than she ever was. And her siblings noticed that whenever Ash is around she seemed more pumped up in doing her work more than ever

"Hey AJ. I'm just dropping by. But… doesn't those apples look –" He was cut in by Applejack

"Delicious right? Want one? Here I'll get some foooo What the Hay?!" She saw the apples alright. All different in colors and patterns

"I'd rather put them in display now though" He joked around until he heard giggling noises from behind the barrels and when they looked at it the giggling turned into a full blown laughter and they ran noticing they were being chased by a furious Applejack throwing the 'Ornate' Apples but they soon noticed the paint was washable by water and they decided to laugh…

"Well that was interesting. I'll see you later AJ" He waved and so did she. She then sighed and said "Well… time to get to work though Ah wish he stayed for a while longer" she was muttering to herself not noticing her brother Big McIntosh as he then said

"You like him Don't ya?" As blunt as he could be. This startled the poor pony and she said in her defense "Wha.. Of course not… He's just… Ah'm just… well…" She couldn't really like to him seeing as her brother knows all about her as he was continuing the look he gave her which made her crack under pressure "Alright! Ah Like Ash Okay? Hmph" She then walked away with a blushed face and left Big McIntosh at his place as he just stood there smiling and said to himself "Mah little sister is starting to grow up" and then soon walked away

Ash was just walking around Ponyville admiring it's calmness and serenity not a storm cloud in the sky… or at least he tried to. While he was walking he suddenly got wet by a sudden rain shower that only affected him! He moved forward, backward, left, right. He even tried teleporting but the rain gave chase until he noticed a slight giggling and remembered it from somewhere.

"Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash. I should've known." He sighed which made the two culprits laugh their fill "Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'll have my revenge you'll see… this'll be the mark of a great prank war." He then started laughing as he walked off making the two stop their laughing and shuddered

"Uhh…" Pinkie tried to talk to Rainbow Dash about it but she just shook her head. She knew what Pinkie was going to ask and she didn't like it.

'_If it's a prank they want. It's a prank they'll get. Haha… hahahahaha' _He laughed mischievously in his mind as he continued walking away

"I think we just made an enemy out of the worst pony ever." Pinkie still said what she thought and Rainbow only nodded her head in agreement

***Scene Break***

Pinkie Pie was calling out for Rainbow Dash not noticing Ash from behind her when a griffin suddenly came out of Rainbow's Home

'_A griffin. Half lion , Half Eagle. A very prideful creature back in my world. Would it be the same here?' _His thoughts were interrupted when Rainbow Dash screamed "Pinkie look out!" As she tackled Ash to the ground "All right wise guy. What trickery are you up to?"

"Rainbow Dash. If you don't mind would you please get off? Our position is kind off… embarrassing" She noticed what he meant and quickly got off of the colt "Also I don't do small pranks… I'd rather surprise you two with one big Prank so you two better get ready for it" He smiled mischievously while not his normal smile this had the same effect on the heartstrings of the pony present until they heard an

"Ahem." Rainbow then remembered her friend "Right. Gilda this is My gal pal Pinkie and that there is a … I don't really know what to call him. Well his name is Ash"

"Hey I resent that presentation of me!" He showed his anger by standing up tall… Rainbow Dash however felt the need to argue with him "Oh yeah?! At least I didn't say anything rude now did I?!" They were butting heads at the moment until Rainbow Dash stopped it and said "Well ignoring him for now. This is my Griffin friend, Gilda" Pinkie wanted to ask what that meant but Ash answered the question before it was even asked

"Griffins. Half Eagle Half lion correct?" He asked but the Griffin only shook her head as she said "You missed something" Ash wondered what it was until the Griffin named Gilda took Rainbow Dash's head and gave her a noogie while saying "You forgot to say 'All Awesome'"

'_Yup. Prideful.' _He nodded at his understanding while the three thought he understood what Gilda meant

Moments later Rainbow Dash told their stories about how they met and they even did this 'Chant' of the school they went to. And then came the obvious part Pinkie Asked about wanting in on the pranks however there was an appointment prior to this so it had to be postponed leaving Pinkie Dejected

"Well I guess I'll uh… see girls later?" She sighed and went on her way. Ash saw the sadness she was in but decided not to interfere yet as he said "Well.. I Should get going too… Rainbow Dash. You better get ready for the prank of your life" He then smiled mischievously once more before doing his stance and made the Griffin wonder and ask "What is he –" but was shushed by her friend and was told "I need to study this" it made Gilda curious as well since it was able to take the pony's attention and after two seconds of staring ***BOOM*** A sonic boom erupted as the colt was soon out of ear shot. Gilda was flabber gasted and open jawed until Rainbow said "Tch. Darn it, How does he do that?!"

"What was that Dash?!" Gilda asked in amazement in which Rainbow Dash Answered "It's a start up trick of his. Given some more time I'm pretty sure he'd be able to do that while flying. And I need to know the secret of that before all else. But for now let's catch up to one another… Race ya"

"You're on!" they then went flying trying to best the other

'_Now that that's over. I hope that gave Gilda a message.' _Ash thought as he flew back to the village

But Ash knew better. In his previous world he saw how prideful a griffin can be. So he bet his all into looking for wherever this Gilda maybe… he found her rather quickly. He observed quietly and saw all the mischief and mayhem she caused like. Scare Granny. Steal an Apple and worst of all the one thing that made him annoyed at the griffin for a little was Bully Fluttershy. She was the nicest pony and friend Ash has ever met and he wasn't going to let such things stand like this and he had to waste an opportunity of the biggest prank he knew and told Pinkie to set up a party for Gilda saying it might improve her manners

At the party however none of them expected all the pranks that would be pulled one after the other for the poor griffin and she had enough. She showed her true irritation at the pony and going as far as saying she'd better not know who set it all up until Ash Spoke up

"I'm terribly sorry for the pranks. Truthfully those were reserved for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash for our prank war but it kind of started getting out of hand I had no way to stop it. Please Forgive me" He bowed and talked in a polite manner but truthfully speaking he knew of what was going to happen and planned everything from the very beginning. Gilda was going to attack the colt until she was stopped by Applejack and told her to go. Gilda released some insults at her before going away

"I'm sorry Everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry that she ruined that awesome party you had for her." Rainbow Dash apologized Ash only chuckled lightly and said

"Actually I set those up entirely for her. But you're wrong Rainbow Dash."

"Wrong about what? How rude she was? How I'd rather hang out with my true friends unlike a fake like her?" She answered with a lace of venom in her voice

"Dash. You're hurt by this incident aren't you? Gilda and you were close and were school friends since little. You're wrong about her not being a true friend" He shook his head which only served to anger her and made her yell at him "What do you know?!" her voice made the others flinch back but not Ash he never wavered

"Remember this Dash. A true friend isn't someone who'll stick by you every time, any time, all the time… A true friend is someone you fight with and argue with but in the end will still stay as friends. Remember her words? 'Call me when you're not lame anymore' if I remember it. In her voice she held hopes that you'd reconcile with her."

"Like Hay I can reconcile with her. She did all those mean things to the others! Don't tell me you don't care?!" She rebutted which made the others look at the colt in which he shook his head once more saying

"Of course I care. But I don't want you." He pointed at her using his hoof "to make a mistake as grave as this. I made this mistake once back in my day. Me and my best and only friend argued with each other about something. After that I never saw him anymore. At first I really didn't care, I had other friends but as time grew on the hole he left grew bigger and bigger as well… his mother called me a year later she told me he committed suicide. He wrote a letter of all means and nasties about me but you know I never really felt the anger he once held to me on that paper… and on the last note of that paper he told me…

'_I never wanted things to end like this. I kept calling you an idiot in this letter since that's what fits you and I the most… we often argued who the bigger idiot was… I found the answer… If you're reading this letter that means the answer was me… I'm sorry. You are the Best friend a guy could ever have'"_ He was crying at this point remembering a painful memory of his past world… and so was the other ponies present

"I'm sorry everyone… I seem to have dampened the mood. I'll go and search for Gilda now." But before he left he followed up something he remembered "I remembered in a book I used to read. Griffins were Half Lion, Half Eagle, and All pride. They're vicious. Possessive and most of all… Very loyal… She didn't act like that because she wanted to Dash… She acted like that because it was in her instincts." Then he finally left

"Um. I'm sorry everypony if you please can we stop this party for now. The mood just vanished and all." Everypony went and left the site. Except for a brooding Rainbow Dash and her five friends.

"You should find her Dash." Pinkie Pie Ushered and the others nodded as well… "But…!" She tried to argue but was quickly swatted down by Pinkie "Ash was right. I guess in Gilda's eyes. We were the ones taking you away from her. She only wanted to be the best friend she could be for you. Now try to be the best friend you could be for her." Rainbow Dash didn't argue and only nodded as she flew off as fast as she could

***Scene Break***

"Dash!" Ash called out. "Dash!" he was getting frustrated so he just went up to her home and said lightly "Excuse me. I'm sorry for my rudeness" As he walked inside her home but he can't find her anywhere and the last place to look was inside her room itself he knocked on the door and he heard a mumble

"Dash?" he heard it again only this time louder. "Hey Dash. It's me." This time there were no mumbles. Only a big Yell of "GO AWAY!" Eliciting from Rainbow Dash herself

"I'm not going anywhere" He stood tall and irritated the pony as she stood up and opened the door and started to yell "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GO. AWAY!" She now stood eye to eye against Ash. But somehow the colt looked so big at the moment. Ash saw the sadness in her eyes and couldn't take it anymore as he decided to take things to action in his own way and grabbed the pony's head in surprise and held it to his chest which made her yell a loud "eek!" from the sudden yanking. Noticing their position Rainbow Dash couldn't help but Blush and try to push the colt away but to no avail the colt didn't budge and she lost interest in trying to push him away

"I haven't found her."

"Shhh… It's okay Dash."

"She might still hate me." She was starting to get watery eyes

"It's okay. I'm here. You can cry Dash. I won't tell a soul" at this she started to cry as loud as she could "You're right Ash. I do miss her. I don't care even if she hates me. I just want her as a friend again" She cried out

A few moments later "You feeling better now Dash?" He asked still holding the now calm Rainbow Dash that was still on the verge of tears

"yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks Ash."

"Don't worry. It's just been a month since then. You go get her party ready. I'll find her I promise" He swore to her "but for now. You need to rest" He then laid her down on her bed and tucked her in and flew off into a certain mountainous area

***Scene Break***

As soon as he got there though. He saw her lying down on the ground crying to herself

'_Great. Two girls crying in one night. This is really heart wrenching'_ he decided to sneak up on her rather than show her he was there he wondered _'Where are the other Griffins from before?'_

_***A week before in the past***_

Ash has travelled to this area by pure wandering around and found Gilda by pure luck but as soon as he got there he was swarmed by other Griffins some male some female all except one he really didn't care about before he could speak up however Gilda beat him to the punch

"Well if it isn't the trickster who made me look like a fool. What'd you want in my territory? It better be good since Gill and Gruff destroyed their last punching bag and would like to have a new one." She threatened him but he wasn't scared though as he continued to eye the Griffin

"I want you to reconcile with Dash." He spoke up and this phrase made her laugh "So she saw the err of her ways? Decided to act cool once more? I guess she really is a flip-flop" she insulted Rainbow Dash but Ash noticed the pain in her eyes as she did. He knew she cared for Dash and he was going to make them friends again he vowed to himself

"Well if she really wants me back then tell her to come here. I'll think of it once she does" He was no idiot. Even if Gilda means no harm to Dash. Dash going here was pure suicide, Those nasty birds of prey were ready to hunt for dinner and one walking straight to them was a welcomed one

"No." He stated coldly "You will go to the village and you both will reconcile with one another. I've delivered my piece. I'm out" but before he could go he was stopped by three griffins two were the griffins named Gill and Gruff the one in the middle however was named Grey since he had unlike the other griffins present had gray colored feathers and fur. Also he had gray colored eyes.

"You aint going anywhere little pony." They stopped him but he was not in the mood and told them "MOVE" he didn't want to waste his time on these birds since he used his aura to sense any good from any of them and the only good he saw was Gilda herself none of the others here had goodness in their hearts.

"Make us." They threatened once more. "You asked for it." He set up for another one of his famous Sonic Boom and Gilda remembered that stance. At the power from the starting point it could easily be used to tackle something into submission including Griffins like her. "Move out of his way!" the others except Ash were astonished at the order Gilda gave but complied to anyways

"Thanks" He bowed and then left.

"Why'd you stop us huh Gilds? We could've had some fun with him. Don't tell me you're a pony sympathizer now?"

"Hay no! But you guys were in danger. That colt isn't what he appears to be." The others didn't believe her and decided to talk to one another _"She's such a party pooper. I think she outlived her usefulness so how about we go let go?"_ The others nodded at Grey's question and that's what brings us back into the present

_***Present time***_

"Hick… I miss you Dash. You're the only real friend I have. These bastards only used me as a stepping stone for fame like how I wanted to use you. I'm really sorry Dash. I want to be friends again…" She then continued to cry and Ash made himself seen as he spoke "Then why don't you go tell her that then?" he wore a dead panned face thinking a smile on his face might only further annoy the Griffin

"So now you go spying on me? That's rich. Laugh all you want, Say I deserve it. In a way I did deserved this after all." She hung her head low

"Why would I laugh at someone who's down?" He asked back and this made Gilda wonder as she said "Huh?!"

"What's the use in making fun of those who feel down? I hate those kind of scum the most. Rainbow Dash Misses you as much as you miss her. Go have a heart to heart talk with her. Try to reconcile. Start as friends and then make your way up to being best friends once more. I'm sure you'd both need and love that" She continued to hung her head low as she continued to sniffle her tears

"No more crying Gilda. Make new friends. If you want I'll be your very first new friend" He smiled at her. You know. 'That' smile that works on almost everything no matter what they are and this very smile warmed Gilda's crying heart and made her cheeks flush and being unable to remove this uneasy feeling she stared back down again

"You shouldn't cry anymore. A Girl's face is her biggest asset. And tears on a girl's face mostly ruin their beauty. Smile!" He lifted her face only to see a little Gash of red flowing and it made Ash turn his mood around and said "What happened?" His voice was dark asking for an answer

"It's none of your business!" She removed her face from his hooves still feeling a little flushed in the face

"Now that I think about it those other Griffins last week aren't here. Who did it to you?"

"What the hay do you want? I said it's none of your business!" She screamed in frustration

"I decided to be your friend. It's my business now." He was serious and this only made her flush once more as she said in a not so convincing manner "I never Accepted to be your friend!" but before she could speak somewhere around ten to fifteen Griffin made their way there and Gray spoke up

"What's this? Now you're teaming up with a lame-o pony? My how the high hath fallen" he mocked her and it made her wince as she turned her head on the ground with shame and anger

"Do you know how the Gash on her face happened?" He asked the gray griffin to which the griffin only answered with a laugh and said "Did you know that griffins such as us loves attention? We love it so much that we'll do anything to get it. Well speaking of anything we used that loser there to up our popularity you should've seen the look on her face."

"While I'm seeing the reason why to kick your face in… I still don't hear why there's a gash in her face." He said Darkly trying to be as intimidating as he can. The other griffins saw this and backed away a little Gray however did not and continued talking in his high horse while Gilda saw the colt's courage even though very outnumbered

"All right. Might as well tell you. You see we told her that we were just using her to gain fame in our clique and discarded her then and there… you know what he did next?" He asked talking really annoyed "She lashed out at me and ruffled some of my feathers. She even Cut off some of my Beautiful Fur!" Ash's face was contorted of anger at this point

"That's it? You hurt a girl's face for the silly reason as your fur and feathers?" He shouted now finally intimidating the griffin. The griffin would have backed down but his most prized possession was insulted right at his face and he couldn't stand up for that and so he went berserk

"Silly? You call my fur and Feather Silly?! How dare you. As to be expected of an uncouth, uncivilized pony like you" He was furious

"My mother often told me that a woman's face is one of her greatest treasure. You ruined her treasure for something that can grow back?!" and so was he

"That's it I have no reason to hold back. I'll kill you and her and this whole thing will never have happened." But before any attack were to start Ash spoke up to Gilda "Gilda. You follow those you find cool because of the fame you'll receive. I don't really care about that instinct of yours. You've found a true friend in Dash and I want you to keep that."

"And if you need a reason to go back to her then use me." He told her. But before she could even ask Gray already spat out "Use YOU? What use could she possibly need for a pony like you?"

"If I was a normal pony then nothing. But unluckily for you. I feel nothing but hatred for you. Gray the griffin and you who follows him. I will let you taste fear. My name is Ashton Auran Ketchum the third. Prince of the Aura. Wielder of Courage. One of the few Alicorn's that exists and your biggest Nightmare." As soon as he finished loud screams were heard. No one was dead nor Severely injured but Ash made sure they were traumatized even Gilda herself was a little scared of the colt now and when he stood in front of her she shivered out of fear but he reassured her when he hugged her and said

"Everything will be fine now. You need to rest up. Dash will be waiting for you." As soon as she heard these words she had a tear in her eye and fell asleep. He then carried her all the way to his camp and said. "I'll protect you. I promise."

***Scene Break***

Morning soon came and the chirping of the birds acted as an alarm to bring Gilda back to her senses and when she truly awoke she noticed she was not where she was last time she was awake and then he saw Ash sleeping besides with his wing expanded to cover her from the cold of the night. Of course this made her Shriek and slap the colt in the face with her tail which made him arouse from his slumber. It took him a few moment to realize what happened and the reason he got slapped and he said

"I'm really sorry about that. Please if you will excuse me. I'll just go ahead and… um… yeah…" That was awkward to both to say the least but things underwent how it should and Gilda told him "Hey! It's not like I'm indebted to you or anything but… well… I uh… um… Thanks…" She then looked away with her face flushed as they went for the hall.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked him with a dead panned face to which Ash just shrugged and said "I never planned this. Pinkie did." She groaned

"Her? I thought she hated me?" Ash only shook his head and said "Nah. She'd never hate anyone. She's a really friendly girl if you're able to stand up to her energy."

"Do I have to?" But before Ash could say anything they heard a "Would you relax already Rainbow?! Ash said he'd get her here now Calm down!" Twilight's annoyed voice was heard

"See? She's worried about you. Now go!" once inside they walked inside and went straight in for Dash… even though they were both frantic about this meeting now that they're face to face they could only silently glare at one another until Gilda broke of the silence and said "Are you still Uncool Flip-flops?"

"That depends on what you mean bird-brain." They were letting go of insults at one another everyone present there wanted Ash to stop them but he just smiled to himself looking at the scene since he knew where this was going… after two minutes of insults going back and forth Dash decided to stop the insult comebacks by saying "I really missed you G." She hugged her and Gilda hugged back and said "I missed you too Dash as they both cried in each other's arms or talons or whatever…

After a lengthy three minute of crying in the arms of best friends Ash spoke up and said "As you can see folks not everyone is evil or mean… some are just insensitive in their place in life. So try to understand one another as best as you can." As he said this Pinkie Pie offered peace offerings. Vanilla Lemon Drops and that's when Gilda decided to speak up "I'm not falling for this old trick again. Why –" But he was cut off when Ash said

" .Uh. Gilda. Play nice." He asked through the microphone and made in coherent that she had to do what he said so she just grumbled and took one and then followed by a… "Yummy" from Gilda

"See? Forget the past. Live your present and look forward to the future. Now with this flames on the cake's candle. We shall learn to live and let go." But before he blew on the candle

Rainbow dash was with Gilda when she poked her side and said "watch this" as she pointed towards Ash

As soon as Ash tried to blow away the candle's flames away. ***Whoosh*** the cake instead went to his face with a splat and everypony and Gilda was laughing at the spectacle… Ash however was a little furious as he stared at Rainbow Dash

" .Uh. Ash. Play nice." Gilda copied Ash's previous antic as she snickered while doing so. To which only made him grumble

"Remember Ash. 'Forget the past. Live your present and look forward to the future'?" She snickered alongside her best friend. This made Ash laugh however. And his laugh was laced with a hint of mischievousness as he said. "Your right. You got me there. I just hope you two will be able to 'LOOK FORWARD TO THE FUTURE'" He continued to laugh and made the two shudder as the colt went outside

They then both looked at each other and said "We just made a terrible mistake." And laughed together…

A few moments later Ash came back as if nothing happened and they continued on the party. The best friends' never leaving each other's side

"Hey G. What made you think that ponies aren't dweebs anymore?" She asked the griffin

"Well I guess a certain colt made me realize that having your friend is better than having popularity." They both then looked at the colt with flushed faces before they suddenly remembered what they did to him previously. Ash then saw both of them looking and decided to rile them up by Grinning like the Cheshire Cat does and made them both feel uncomfortable

"If anypony is to be blamed. I blame you for this." Rainbow Dash told Gilda

"Like hay it is. It was your prank" They both then laughed at each other's antics and Thanked the colt deeply in their heart before saying to one another

"We need to watch out for the future" Before laughing once more..

* * *

And here's chapter 4… Seriously… I was d*mn motivated to make this chapter and I don't know why… XD

I decided to post this as an advance since I will not be posting anything for the whole week...

I really enjoyed writing this so Thanks **Zatch Bell-01** for this wonderful Idea of making Gilda part of the friendship ;)…. I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.. Read and review people.. thanks… also don't expect chapter 5 to come out as fast as this… I have school projects that needs finishing so yeah XD


	5. Power of Magic

Well… since I wasn't working on the project I decided to continue with chapter 5… Here it is folks :D

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP and/or Pokemon… this is really bothersome.. -_-

* * *

Ash was walking along the path to the ever free forest to visit his friend Zecora and to see of the potion she's brewing but along the path he encountered a strange creature of Blue. He decided to go see what it was when he noticed it looked like a ball with wings.

'_Hm. Weird looking creature isn't it? Some sort of bug? It is sort of cute in a way.'_ He though while looking at the creature "Hey little guy. Do you want something to eat?" It nodded "Well I only have this berry but I hope it will suffice" He held out the berry using his magic and the bug ate it in one bite. The berry was quite big if you look at the size of the bug and yet it was able to eat it in one swoop

"Quite the eater aren't you? Well then care to come with me?" It didn't follow him but only looked at him while he was going on his way "Hm. How about some music then? This makes me go to wherever every time I hear it." He then decided to take a leaf from a tree with his magic and put it to his mouth and blew a tune. He was singing using the leaf and he seemed to notice the bug swaying along the tune _'So it likes music. That sounds good. Heh.. sounds..'_ he laughed at his own pun and decided to continue with his music to make the creature follow him

***Scene Break***

Zecora was mixing the antidote for the poison when she heard a knock and as someone opened the door it was none other than Ash "Hey Zecora, How are you this fine morning?" He smiled. _'This smile of his is like some sort of different enchantments, some type of charm he implements.' _She giggled at her thoughts and offered him a nod

"Oh yeah. Zecora you know what type of creature this is?" He showed her as it then flied straight to Zecora's nose She noticed what it was and spoke "Oh, Monster of so little size, Is this a parasprite before my eyes?"

"A para what?"

"Parasprite is a bug as you can see, it's purpose to bring destruction to harmony."

"Bring destruction to… how?"

"It's best for you not to see, Bring this bug away from me." She ordered. It seems she knew what it does and wanted it away from her as possible so Ash let go of the bug as it flew away

"Forget about that Ash. At least for now, I still need some ingredients somehow." She gestured

"Okay. You need some help in gathering them then?" She shook her head saying no and told him

"I don't need help as you can see, though I regret the potion needs at least a month or three." She hung her head low but Ash put his hoof in her head to comfort her but she shook it off a little angry

"What manner is this supposed to be? Are you trying to anger me?" She sounded a little annoyed as Ash shook his head and said "Of course not. I just don't want to see you sad. It's okay to take as long as you can. I can wait, I'm just glad you're helping me so sorry and thanks."

"I see. I understand, for now please leave, this is my demand."

"All right. I'll see you later I guess." He waved his hoof and was about to exit until he heard her say

"One of the ingredients I need is Lime, Bring some with you next time." She smiled at him and he smiled back and said "Okay" as he went and they did their own separate ways. Ash wanted to think about that parasprite thing more seriously but he remembered his magic training with Twilight and decided to forget about it and went towards the Library

***Scene Break***

"I don't really see the point in this Spike."

"Oh come on Ash. Help Twilight in this she helps you in magic after all." Ash hesitantly nodded at the dragon's point as Spike said "Alright Twilight Let her rip!"

"Okay here goes." She concentrated her magic in front of my and Spike's faces and ***Poof*** a mustache appeared at both their face "You did it Twilight! Growing Magic. That's number twenty five! Twenty five different type of tricks… and counting" Spike counted

"So? How do I look fair princess?" Ash tried to sound suave as he talked to Twilight which made her blush a little but "It's good but it doesn't suit you Prince. Also as attractive and enticing as you look it's just for practice and it's got to go" and she removed the facial hair via magic and it soon vanished "You look better without it anyways" She added and soon noticed what she said and blushed Ash decided to make fun of her a little and asked

"So I look Attractive huh?" He asked her with 'That' Smile which made her blush even more and look away "I look enticing huh?" He added a sultry voice that just made her more blushed until she couldn't handle it anymore and yelled "Alright! Out! Out! Ouuuuut!" She used her magic to push Ash out the door and slam it behind him Ash only looked at the sky and said to himself "I Guess I overdid it huh? Oh well time to walk around and see if anything's out of the ordinary" He chuckled as he walked away

"Grr.. that stupid colt." Twilight muttered to herself and Spike noticed something and said "Twilight. You face looks kind of red." She glared at the dragon and said "Do you want out too?" Menacingly

"I mean… twenty five tricks can you believe that? You're amazing!" he held his hands up in the air as if saying 'I give up!'

***Scene Break***

"Now what to do no— Aagh!" He was suddenly tackled to the ground by two little ponies he knew "Snips! Snails! What's up with you two?!" He stood up after talking to them and gave them a little scolding of his own and they said

"Sorry Ash. But there's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said "They say she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" and Snips finished

"Really now. The only one I've seen with strong magic is Twilight. I'd love to see who this pony is. Where is she located?" He asked the fillies "Loca— what?" Ash face hoofed and corrected his sentence "Where can I see this pony?"

"Ohh… you should've said so! She's in the town square! Come on. Let's go!" They both tried to drag the pony to the square until he resisted and said. "You boys go on ahead. I'm going to bring some pony with me" they nodded and went on their way

Ash knocked at the library's door and called out "Twilight!" no answer "Twilight!" still no answer "Twilight Sparkle open this door or I'll force my way in!" not a noise… he sighed and said "I'm sorry for teasing you before now please open the door?" and as he finished the door opened to reveal a pouting pony in front of him and she then went back to the study Ash however talked to Spike "How bad was it?" Spike only shrugged and said "Nah. No worries, she's just a little annoyed that you got her good." And went on his way

"Twilight... ponies said that there was some event in the square… I don't really know the place yet so would you mind showing me where it is… Please" He gave an apologetic smile as he asked and Twilight looked at him for one… two… three… four… five seconds before she sighed and said "Let's go" and she moved to the door. Ash however said silently "Yes!" and followed

At the Square. There was some pony there showing off all her knowledge on magic calling herself **'The great and powerful Trixie'** needless to say she got some good boos from some ponies in the crowd. Spike was going on about Twilight was the most powerful one but was stopped by Ash as he dragged him away from the others

"What was that for Ash?!" He questioned him "I wanted everyone to know that Twilight here is the most powerful in magic" Twilight hanged her head down and her ears drooped and Ash noticed this and said "Trixie there got an earful of Spiteful words for showing off… what would happen if Twilight said the same thing? I don't want her to be hated and I especially don't want her to hate herself you know. Now let's go back" He gave a reassuring smile to Twilight and she smiled back as they went back

The boos somehow continued and Rainbow Dash and Gilda even went as far as ridiculing her and asking what she did to be called 'The great and Powerful' and they laughed together until she told them to be quiet and told her story of how she saved the City of Puffington from certain doom from an Ursa Major and vanquished it and sent it back to its cave deep in the ever free forest

'_Now that I think about it there was a cave back in the forest wasn't there?' _Ash thought as he wanted to investigate more

"I hereby challenge you Ponyville-ians anything you can do… I can do better" this provoked a challenge to others that made things go like this. First was Applejack she used her lasso to catch and apple and ate it right in front of her. Trixie however used her magic to easily do the same except she also tied up Applejack with the other end and put the apple in her mouth thus showing the others her win

Rainbow Dash was next when she announced "There's no need to go struttin' around and showing off like that!" Gilda was beside her nodding and said "Besides That's her job!" She pointed at Rainbow Dash standing gallantly as she then flew towards the windmill to propel her towards the clouds and straight into the stops in the air with the sun behind her and swooped back down to the holes in the cloud she made back to the windmill and stops right in front of the crowd with a rainbow above her. "They don't call me Rainbow Dash for nothing." But was then soon put to her place when Trixie used her magic to control the rainbow and spun Dash around and around and once she was through she used her magic to zap her with a little lightning

"Okay that's it! No one does that to Rainbow Dash except me!" Gilda was getting ready for the offensive but felt a hoof in her side and saw it was none other than Ash "Stand down Gilda… Violence isn't the only answer" He said as he looked at her. She tried to protest but stopped knowing he won't have it any other way and said "Fine." She grumbled and went back to Dash's side.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Some pony with some magic of her own " Spike initiated as he got responses from Applejack and Dash "Yeah a unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss!" Rainbow Dash continued "A real unicorn to unicorn tussle!" and Applejack finished but Rarity got in the way and said "Enough. Enough all of you. I take your hint but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians but, Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace"

But an insult towards her hair got her riled up as she showed her power and transformed the curtain into a wonderful dress!

'_That was amazing. Well she did used magic but the design would make my previous tailors green with envy' _Ash chuckled to himself when he thought about that but what he didn't know was GREEN was right as Trixie then used her magic to change Rarity's hair into green

"Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! She did something to my hair I just know it!" she then looked at her friends for an answer

"N-Nothing!" Twilight cringed

"It's fine!" Dash looked to the side

"It's gorgeous!" Applejack avoided eye contact

"It's green…" Spike answered. Earning glares from the other three pony "What?" he asked oblivious to the fact he did something outrageous

"What! Get a mirror! I need to see this for my very own eyes!" Ash then stood next to her and used his aura to produce a mirror earning an interested glance from Trixie

'_What peculiar magic. The great and powerful Trixie must know of this magic he uses after she shows these ponies who's boss'_ She thought to herself when suddenly "No! Not green! No!" She cried at her where she stood Ash couldn't see her like this so he gave her a helping hoof when he said

"Hey Rarity look at me. Close your eyes and think of this as a nightmare. Tell yourself 'I'm waking up soon' three times and then you can open your eyes. Everything will be back to normal. I promise" He smiled somehow for the first time eliciting a blush to the distraught pony "Okay Ash. I'll believe you." She then closed her eyes and did what was instructed of her and Ash then concentrated his magic to his horn and his aura to strengthen the magic and when he finished Rarity opened her eyes and looked at the Aura mirror that Ash projected with his aura and saw her hair was back to normal

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged him on reflex and gratitude as she continued "You don't know how much this means to me!" She cried and Ash shushed her and said "Of course I know… You love your dresses, tail and mane the most right? I'll always be here to help. Come on let's go back to the others." And led her back to Twilight and the others

Spike at this point was telling Twilight and Ash to show their stuff but Ash countered back "I'm still new at this magic thing Spike. Twilight is teaching me after all" He shrugged while still trying to make Rarity to stop crying. She loved her hair more than the colt thought.

Trixie however heard this and said "You both think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? Even with the both of you combined I, The great and powerful Trixie shall prevail!" She boasted once more

'_She boasts too much, I've seen a lot of people like her. Some day if she doesn't stop it might just be the end of her.'_ Ash remembered his journey of before he came to be a pony

Twilight however didn't feel like fighting her and made excuses as she ran to her home

"Once again the great and powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing pony all of Equestria! You!" She pointed to Ash "I wish you to join me on my travels. You have the potential to be a powerful Magician, not as powerful as Trixie but close. What say you?" she proposed but Ash said no as he said to her "I'm sorry but I have already found my place here and thus no need to find a place somewhere else."

"Suit yourself." She went on her way

***Scene Break***

"Snips! Snails!" Ash called out

"Hey Ash!"

"What do you have there? And where are you going?"

"Well you see the great and powerful Trixie wants a smoothie with extra hay." Ash wondered how that tasted like since he remembered the sandwich he ate before and noticed the small drool in his face and quickly removed it with his hoof and said

"Oh would you both mind if I give it to her? I planned to welcome her to Ponyville after all." The two were staring at him with eyes that says 'we don't believe you' but then he said "I'll also ask her some of her stories and tell you all about it!" the boys' eyes grew and glistened and gave him the drink and said "Please!" he took it and said goodbye

As he walked towards Trixie he called out "Hey Trixie!" she was brushing her hair when she noticed someone walking towards her "Oh if it isn't the colt from before. What brings you here perhaps you decided to go with the great Trixie after all? Luckily for you I am as forgiving as I am Powerful"

"Uhh.. no.. I just wanted to give you this for the great performance before" He gave the smoothie to her and followed up "And these are to welcome you here in Ponyville, I've only been here for a few months and I must tell you it's a great place!" He handed her flowers and said "Well got to go." He was prepping up his wings to use the sonic boom technique he designed himself when

"Wait!" Trixie called out "You are most peculiar. Before in the show you have shown that you have magic and a horn. Yet now your horn is gone and in its place are wings. What kind of concealment magic are you using"

'_Crap. She noticed. I need to get out of here fast!'_ He was finished setting up the Sonic Boom but he felt something got a hold of him and looked to see that he was being held in place with her magic

'_She may be boastful but her magic's strong.' _He thought

"Now now. There is no use struggling, Answer me and I will let you go. No one can get away from the great and powerful Trixie's magic after all" She boasted once more

"You're too boastful. Want to make a bet?" He then used his aura to destroy whatever was binding him and sonic boomed away

'_There it was again! Whatever magic he is using. I will know of it. Or My name isn't The Great and Powerful Trixie!' _She thought out and took a sip of the smoothie _'This is quite delicious'_

Unbeknownst to them Spike, Snips and Snails had a talk about the great and powerful Trixie and how she vanquished an ursa major… thus giving the two filly a 'Major' Idea on how to prove she defeated an ursa major

At Twilight's home arguing were heard "NO! Spike, Ash. I told you I won't do it."

"But –" Spike was to argue back when he was held back by Ash and was told "Let her be. It's her decision to make" Spike then left and before Ash left as well he said "Even if you lost your friends I'll always be here to be your friend" He looked back and smiled and went on his way leaving the pony all alone by herself

"Thanks Ash. And sorry." She talked to himself with a sad smile garnished along her face

***Scene Break***

:"Aw Cheer up Spike. At the very least we know she's really powerful right?" Ash tried to lighten the dragon's feeling but to no avail nothing happened and he sighed until they saw Snips and Snails running as fast as they could as if their lives depended on it

"Run you two! This is a MAJOR problem!"

"Ursa Major to be exact!" Snips yelled out and continued to run they were wondering what the two were talking about when suddenly they heard a loud roar behind them and it revealed a large Bear known as the Ursa swiping at them

"Ash…."

"I know Spike…."

"**RUN!**" the two yelled as they decided what the best course of action was and as they were nearing the town when Ash stopped in his tracks "Ash! Are you crazy?! RUN!" Spike called out but Ash on the other hand or hoof said

"Go get Twilight! The Village is in trouble if this beast were to get nearer. I'll protect the village as long as I can hold out. Hurry!" Spike wanted to argue but saw there was no time and said "Be careful!" and left to get help

Ash and the Ursa were now standing with each other "Alright Beastie… let's dance!"

The fillies ran to Trixie whilst Spike ran to Twilight

"Twilight! You've gotta come…QUICK!" Spike called her out

"I've already told you Spike. I don't want to show up Trixie!" She told him and then went on reading her book

"You don't understand! It's Ash!" Then a roar was heard from beyond that made her asked "Please tell me that was Ash…"

"No… but he's in a 'majorly' problematic situation right now" She got the message and then ran as fast as she can towards the sound

At the scene where Trixie, Snips and Snails were being backed away by the Ursa when Snips decided to speak up and told her the situation in which they brought the Ursa to her for her to vanquish it… all she did was made it more angrier though and they soon ran as fast as they could towards the town making the bear go after them but Ash was nowhere to be found

"Guh… That hurts! That beast uses its size to its advantage but it acts more like a child in a tantrum than a bear in a frenzy…" He said to himself but then soon saw the Ursa heading for town "OH NO!" He prepped up his Sonic Boom and flew straight towards the town

As soon as he got there he saw all the ponies worried and scared at what the sound was as they were outside looking for that sound itself and soon saw it destroying one of the houses and Ash yelled out "EVERY PONY RUN AWAY!" at the command every pony ran away from the beast as fast as they could except for five ponies. Snips and Snails whom were waiting for Trixie to defeat the beast, Twilight whom wants to stop the chaos, Trixie whom was scared at the sight in front of her and Ash whom was dragged along in all of this

"Twilight!" Ash called out as he saw her with Snips and Snails "Ash! What's going on?!"

"These two brought that Ursa here. I need to get it out." He was going towards the ursa when he was stopped by none other than Twilight

"Stop! You're hurt already aren't you?" She looked at him noticing him cover his front legs "I'm used to it" He shrugged the question off

"ASH!" but Twilight wanted clear answers not vague ones. Ash noticed her worry so he smiled at her and said "Yes. I'm hurt but don't worry… It's what I'm best at. My Cutie Mark" He showed his cutie mark to her and the two fillies looked at it too

"It's the sign of My Family. The Crest more exactly. This crest represents Leadership and Protection. But thinking about it All I've been doing in this world is protecting ponies… I'm not going to stop now." He stared at her and she wanted to argue but his dedication was unmoving and his voice never faltered but then they heard the roar and it was swiping at Trixie as she was too stunned to move away Ash decided to act and pushed her Aside and set up an aura shield but the beast's size and pure brawn was too much for the shield as it started to crack

"Ash!" He heard voices that he recognized from behind and saw it was his and Twilight's friends along with some of the pony villagers "What are you girls doing here?! Get away from the Ursa!" this ushered a verbal argument from the group and him "This isn't really the time! Oh boy… This is going to hurt!" He yelled out as he was too late to block the smash of the bear as he was put under the paw of beast

The ponies were all scared, horrified and astonished at what just happened and called out the colt's name but there was no answer. Fear and tears were in their faces until they heard "Get your gigantic Body off OF ME!" yelled Ash as he pushed it away from above him but it was evident that his left front leg was broken and had to be helped by the doctors in town

"I'm fine girls. Twilight! Do you know any Lullaby magic or something. Don't ask just do it!" He was preparing magic in his own horn too. Sounds were soon heard as the beast started getting woozy and sleepy.

Ash then took the water silo in the town and put it into the cow barn as he milked them and put the milk into the silo as a make shift Baby bottle "Now help me cradle this Ursa if you can Twilight!" they soon did what Ash planned and cradled the Ursa as if it was a baby and put the make shift bottle of milk into its mouth and carried it away back to where it belonged

The crowds were cheering at them both but Ash decided to speak up "Tell them" He nudged her and pointed towards the others. She told them of how they hated Trixie and her magic acts and didn't want her friends to hate her but they told her there was no way they'd hate her since it was part of who she was and how magic was never a part of it and also how Trixie was just a loud mouth

"See told you they wouldn't mind" He grinned at her and she smiled back "Yeah. I should've believed you huh?" the colt laughed and nodded at her and they all laughed together until Ash spoke up

"Though I'd hate to see the day that I'd have to fight an Ursa Major" the others wondered what he meant since he just did prior to this but Twilight knew otherwise. Spike decided to ask "Didn't you just fight one?" The colt shook his head saying no and say "That was but a child… An Ursa Minor"

Twilight then told them what she was up to in the library saying she was studying up on the topic 'Ursa Major' and told them the difference about the Major and the Minor Ursas. The other ponies then began to think that they really would hate to see the fact an Ursa Major would come here.

"Trixie." Ash called out. "Having power is not enough. You need it to protect and help those you cherish. You'll find a pony that you'll protect and cherish but until then you can never get stronger than you are now." He finished

But then Trixie decided to speak up and boasted once more before 'Trying' to disappear from sight using a smoke screen in which she failed miserably as she was seen running away from the town. Both Rainbow Dash and Gilda were ready to chase after her when they heard a flop sound beside them and saw the colt resting on the ground. They decided not to chase after her and worry about their friend instead

"How is he?" "Is he alright?" "His leg looks horrendous!" "we need some pony here!" and similar shout of the like were heard and the hustle and bustle of that night was soon forgotten after the colt was carried to a center where they were checking up and taking care of him. He soon then arose and saw that one of his leg was in a cast and that his wings and horn wasn't being hidden by his aura as the doctor soon came.

Ash was about to say something when the doctor laughed and said "Don't worry… This is confidential" and examined the colt once more and said "Amazingly enough you can do most…. MOST of the things you can do even after all that heavy beating you received last night. But I suggest you don't over exert yourself anymore. You'll worry the girls outside if you do." The doctor advised him as he left the room

" Girls outside?" He wondered when he was stormed by the friends he had mainly the six and Gilda

"Hey idiot. Didn't I already tell you that you shouldn't do heroic stuffs anymore?" Even though she and Gilda acted tough worry was one of the expression seen on her face and the others as well hating the fact that he had to make them see him like this once more he gave an apology and said

"I'll try to do it in moderation. Let's get out of this room. I don't like stuffy rooms like this." They decided to go to places and do stuff that all of them never really did when they were all together. Gilda still acted tough and bossy but she was starting to get used to the other ponies well… except for Pinkie… and her random antics… they walked to the park ate lunch (Courtesy of the only male's now thin wallet) and after some time has passed they decided to go on their separate ways. But it never left the girls' minds 'Where does he live in the town?'

The colt was levitating his wallet in front of his face and sighed "I'm truly sorry princess… the bits vanished so fast I never even expected it." He didn't like… no He didn't want to go back to the princess and ask for more money… that wasn't very princely of him and his pride would also not allow him to do such things. He sighed once more and said what he was thinking of. "I need a job." He sighed once more

"Well there is an opening at the school if you want to?" Ash didn't expect the sudden voice and jumped away accidentally stepping on the ground using his broken hoof "Gah!" He knelt in front of her holding his hoof showing his pain

"I'm very sorry I didn't expect you to do that. I'm Cheerilee. I teach at the ponyville schoolhouse if you don't mind it then we'd love to have you." She smiled

"Well that's great and all but I have not an inkling about anything to teach the fillies. I could just stand as an assistant teacher and learn the ropes from you?"

"that's a great idea. I'll tell it to the mayor and we'll be glad to have you at the school by tomorrow. But be careful. The fillies knows and sees you as a hero." She giggled and went away

'_A hero huh? Well I guess to the kids I'm considered as one'_ he chuckled as he walked away

***Scene Break***

"Alright this time do that." Twilight and Ash were practicing their magic openly out now and that's when Ash decided to say

"I got a job." He grinned towards her and she blushed a little but then asked "as a what? And where?"

"As a teacher, Well Assistant teacher anyways. Also I'll be teaching the fillies at the school." He told her

"Oh no."

"What's the matter?" The grief in her voice made it seem as she was against his newly found job

"Well… if you were to teach the fillies. Then I fear many fillies would be in the hospital because they were copying you" She fake shuddered as she told him and Ash then pouted at her and said "Really now. That was quite mean." His facial expression made her laugh and told him

"I was just joking Ash. That's a good… no A great News!" She was still laughing but she meant all that she said

" Anyways I told you. They would not hold it against you." She was going to ask what he was talking about but then suddenly remembered

"Yeah you're right. I should trust my friends more huh?" The colt nodded and laughed

"Even if they did hold it against it. I will always be beside you. I told you remember?" he looked at her eyes face to face only and inch was between their faces and Twilight blushed and walked away and said "Yeah. Thanks. Well lessons end here teacher. You'll need to get ready as a teacher. Come to the library later this day I'll give you some books about teaching." Ash nodded and smiled and made her blush once more before she then teleported away

Ash then laughed and used his magic to levitate a leaf towards his mouth and played a little melody using the leaf and said to himself "This world. With the beast and everything else is as dangerous as my previous ones. But unlike before. Here I have people… or ponies in this case.. to protect not because I'm obligated to… but because I want to." He then blew another melody as he closed his eyes playing the tune remembering how this dreamlike world was now HIS world. A world he loved and cherished.

* * *

My Shortest chapter ever… Sorry ... I'll try better next time... school and real world stuff keeps messing up with the schedule and all.. anyways read and review folks.. also..

BROHOOF /) :D


	6. New Greetings and New Meetings Part1

Here's chapter 6 :D… I really don't know the reason why I'm typing this anymore… but I'll still continue since I'm having fun typing this story :D

D:\\ I do not own MLP And Pokemon

* * *

At the Ponyville's school the bells were chimed and the teacher entered as the young fillies and colts of the class were talking to one another before being silenced by the teacher known as Ms. Cheerilee as she said "Let's quiet down please. I've got a very important announcement and lesson for you today." And when no pony was talking she decided to follow up "Thank you. You may come in now" And a pony then soon entered followed by a gasp from each of the ponies present except the one who entered and Cheerilee herself "This is pony is going to be my assistant teacher. Introduce yourself to the others Ash." She told him to which he nodded

"Good morning ponies. Starting today I'm going to be an assistant teacher here at the school. My name is Ashton Ketchum. Please call me Ash. If you have any question then I'll answer them one by one" As he finished question after question after question were thrown towards him and he said "I said one by one." He laughed dryly not expecting he was this famous to the kids

The question and answer event that day lasted for at least thirty minutes before it quelled down. The last question asked was "How can I be as strong as you?!" by a very excited pony to which he answered "Every pony here are strong. It's how you use your strength that will make you stronger" this phrase earned an "oooooo" from the ponies and then ensued a sudden silence that Cheerilee decided to break

"Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks" As she said that a pony in the back said "boring. I'd rather ask more questions to the hero of Ponyville" in a hushed sound. But even then Ash heard what she said he was proud that he was being looked up to by younger generations but lessons are lessons

"You can all see my and Ash cutie mark can't you?" they showed their cutie marks and continued "Like all ponies I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My plank was blank but then one day when I was about your age I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared" she then showed her teen picture and Ash couldn't help but asked "You really wore your mane like that before?" the other ponies in the room decided to laugh

"Yes I know. But honestly that's how all ponies back then were wearing there mane back then. I had decided to become a teacher" Ash once again asked what was on his mind "I don't really understand."

"What do you not understand Ash?" She asked him wondering what he didn't understand

"My previous teacher told me that he hated school with a passion but he then studied to be one. Why be a teacher if you hate it?" He was honestly asking

"Well you see Ash. Fate always has a helping hand in things or in the matter of life. Seriously Ash," She giggled at the sight of the childish pony "You're a full grown Stallion yet you act like a childish colt" she giggled once more and Ash just shrugged and said

"What can I say? I'm a colt at heart." He then started prancing around in his place until he forgot his broken hoof and accidentally used it to step "Ow." He dryly stated. The teacher giggled once more and said "See Ash? Try to act your age from time to time Okay?" She lectured him jokingly

"Yes Teacher" He answered like a student to a teacher and all the silly antics the pony did that also pulled in the teacher made the ponies watching them laugh until Cheerilee said "As I was saying. My flowers symbolizes my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning." A filly was raising her hand wanting to Ask a question "Yes?"

"What does Ash's Cutie Mark mean?" Ash winced at the word Cutie… as a Male cute was not something that should be associated with him but this is this world's rules after all

"Now that I think about it. I don't know as well… Would you care to tell us Ash?" She asked her co-teacher to which he nodded and said "Certainly"

"As you all can see. My mark is of a sword and shield. This mark symbolizes two things. One the sword the sword symbolizes the trust that others put in me and the shield represents protection to that trust. I other words My mark symbolizes the Power to protect those that needs it." This earned another awed ponies as he answered

"Now then, that is over can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?" Cheerily asked

A pony answered "When they discover the certain something that makes them special!"

The lecture went on but Ash noticed Apple Bloom was in the class and decided to wave at her and she waved back but then they both noticed the filly beside her that was trying to pass her something to her and as soon she got the note Ash called her out "Apple Bloom what does the note say?" needless to say he wanted to tease her a little an adult and a prince that he was pranks was never to childish for him

"Huh?" She wasn't expecting him to single her out but she told both the teachers anyway "It's blank"

This made the one who passed it laugh and told some mean things about Apple Bloom being a blank flank as she said Ash decided to stand up for her and said "Hey there's nothing wrong in being a blank. Being a blank just means you have endless and Many possibilities in whatever your Cutie Mark is. If it makes you feel better Did you know I got my Mark when I became friends with your sister and the others?" This elicited surprised gowns from every pony in the room "But how?" Apple Bloom decided to ask

"My Mark's meaning is to protect something you cherish. I protect lots of things but going from one place to another led me to having as little friends as possible. Not all the places in the world are forgiving to outsiders you know. The six of them were one of my very first friends and I wanted to protect them with my all. Here's my advice to you Apple Bloom. Just try to live your life to the fullest and without even knowing it, Your mark will appear." And then the bell rang and Ash spoke up "All right there's the bell ponies time to go home" They soon went on their way and Ash told Ms. Cheerilee a goodbye as he limped to the way to Zecora's hut

***Scene Break***

"Hey Zecora Here's some of that lime you needed" Ash gave her the lime via his magic but she noticed the cast in his leg

"Is this another Injury I see? Gotten from another stupidity?" She asked

"Stupidity is a harsh word Zecora. I'm just doing the thing I'm best at"

"Suit yourself but don't say I did not warn you, do not forget the poison seeping through" She then pointed at his body and traced something as if imitating the flow of blood

"Yes yes… I understand. I'll moderate myself until the antidote is finished. Happy now?" He smiled at her

"yes of course I'm happy, after all I don't want my friend to be ten feet in the ground below me" she chuckled

"That's not something to joke about. Also that's not something to laugh about either." But she continued to laugh

"You seem to have quite the story, Would you be so kind to tell me?"

At that question Ash decided to tell her all about what happened yesterday including the Ursa Minor incident and also how he was now a teacher… well an assistant teacher anyways

"A day when you will teach, is a day I thought you'd never reach" She sighed

"what do you mean by that? Are you calling me stupid?" Zecora only shook her head and said

"the young ponies future in your hands, I fear many a body will be on the land"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. Zecora that is not something to Joke about! Also Why is it so bad for me to teach kids? You and Twilight said the same things about me." He pouted and Zecora thought that he looked cute doing that. It made it seem more his age

"Your Bravery to protect is an Inspiration, but too much will only lead to destruction."

"As an example, this leg of yours." She stepped on it which earned a loud yelp of pain from Ash "In which I just trampled" She laughed

"Pain isn't something to laugh about either you know?!" he held his sore leg gently massaging it trying to soothe the pain

"Well as much fun as this is for me, I need to concentrate for the antidote so leave me be." She ushered him out

"So you really were making fun of me aren't you?" He asked with a dead pan face

"Whatever do you mean? My conscience comes clean." She stated as she laughed. Ash wanted to stay angry a little longer but it was the first time she ever fully laugh. She'd mostly just giggle or chuckle…. Most of the times chuckle..

"You look dazzling when you laugh." Ash thought this was his chance to counter her

"Why thank you very much for that compliment, but you need to leave me to my experiment." She smiled. Ash thought _'She knows'_ as Zecora closed the doors.

***Scene Break***

Ash was casually walking in the village when he heard trumpets from somewhere. And wondered _'Is there supposed to be an event today?'_ he went to the sound's direction and found two royal guards that were guarding the bakery one of the guards was the very same royal guard that once stopped him in the castle. While Wondering why those two were stationed there Rainbow Dash and Gilda decided to make the guards talk, Move, Anything! But nothing they did worked and they quickly got bored of it, that's when Ash decided to do a little prank of his own

"Boo!" He said from their backs earning a yelp from the two, and a little snicker from the guards but they won't tell any pony. The startled two wanted to ask him why he did as such but he cut them off saying "part one is complete. Watch your backs as a warning." He once again donned the Cheshire like grin and this made the two of them shudder and hurry back inside. Ash wondered what's going on inside and decided to come inside when "Halt!" Only one of them stopped him

"Really? Is he a new guy?" He asked the other guard that wasn't stopping him. The guard nodded and stood in his place while saying "He is of royalty and acquaintance of the princesses. He is allowed newbie." The guard said to his fellow guard which only nodded and hesitatingly removed his wing from the door. "Thanks" Ash told them and went on his way but before he could get to wherever party this was he heard the same voices

"Halt! Who goes there?" They both asked looking at a terrified pony. Ash decided to help her out "Worry not guys. She's on the list." They nodded and removed there wings and let her in and they both went inside

"Thanks Ash."

"Anything for a friend." He 'Smiled' at her and made her blush. Whatever he does when he smiles always tend to get his charm across those of a different sex but he didn't know it.

"Oh hey you two! Glad you could make it. It wouldn't be the same without you two" Twilight greeted the two making Ash wonder and asked "What's the event anyways?" which made Twilight dead pan and ask him "You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?"

" I told you before that we were going to get Princess Celestia as a guest of honor here in Ponyville!"

"Oh. Now that you mention it. I seem to vaguely remember that. Sorry if I forgot" he chuckled earning a glare and sigh from Twilight

On the kitchen he saw Spike making or cooking the snacks with his flames "Keep up the good work Spike!" Spike gave him the thumbs up… No pony knows how they became close friends but they did anyways

The spectacles he saw were way too funny for him. He saw ponies here that wouldn't act normally like they would Twilight for example. She was starting to freak out evident by her eye twitches

"Really now Twilight. You should know your teacher a lot better than you should. She'd always love to meet your friends." Ash said to her which seemed to somehow calm her down

"Well I guess you're right." She nodded as she calmed down but decided to speak up once more "Also speaking like that. As if you know a thing about me" she stuck her tongue out at him acting childishly. Ash was never one to miss a chance and said "Want to try me 'Master'?" He said in a sultry voice earning a blush from Twilight and unknowingly Fluttershy as well. The silence that stood there seemed to have become awkward so Twilight decided to break it by saying "Anyways moving on" which made Ash snicker

Another one was Rarity. She was cautious of her dress and her surroundings that could ruin her dress. Well she was always like that in the first place but she was even more so today. Another one was Applejack. Ash always knew she was quite the gluttonous pony because of her farm work but this took the cake. Applejack was not eating anything in front of her. In fact she kept muttering something about 'Salads' , 'Appetizers' and the like. He saw her opening her mouth and going from food to food without actually eating anything and she decided to give up saying

"Oh never mind. I'm not hungry" Ash stood at her side and laughed at her earning a glare from the pony "What's so funny Ash?"

"Well truthfully you are." He kept laughing irritating Applejack more and he continued "The Applejack I know is a glutton."

"She's never said no to a meal. No matter what the occasion"

"Who are you? And what have you done to Applejack" He grinned at her and made her even more annoyed since every word Ash said was right on the mark and while that made her happy it also made her annoyed. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when Ash decided to put a sandwich in her mouth and said

"For starters, eat like you normally would. I'm sure the princess would love to see the real you. Also I like you more when you act normally" He smiled at her and patted her head which made her blush and nod. He decided to leave her alone for now and went to look what else or who else is acting out of place

Pinkie Pie… well she always acted the way she did. Jumping around, eating and eating, now that Ash remembers it Pinkie was the second glutton of the group… she was so jumpy that she even ate the cupcake that the princess was going to eat.

'_Pinkie… you're too oblivious'_ Ash told himself as he chuckled under his breath

The scenes that unfolded there was quite funny to say the least. The princess kept emptying her cup of tea and it was always being refilled so she decided to play a little prank on both Mr. and Mrs. Cake as she fake sipped her tea and said "Gotcha!" at the end and then she noticed the trio and Ash decided to speak up

"Why is it that whenever and wherever you are, Casual gatherings become something like a royal party Celes?" He told the princess

"Oh really now Ash, I'm quite sure this happened to you before as well." She giggled as she joked back at the pony in front of her "Meh. I guess you're right now that I think about it Celes." He shrugged which earned another giggle from the princess

"Oh my, What happened to your leg? Luna would be worried if she saw that." She pointed at his cast in which he just shrugged and said

"Eh. Some 'Minor' Accident, By the way Celes, Where's Lulu?" the ponies with him decided to ask who those names were and he casually answered "Oh that? Well Celes is what I call Princess Celestia here." He gestured at her

"Ok. Then who's Lulu and when did you get so chummy with Princess Celestia? I'm pretty sure the royal guards wouldn't allow some pony in even if he or she is a… You know."

"Oh that? I've been paying visit whenever I have the time Lulu always liked it when I play with her also Lulu is Luna. She actually liked that name when I called her that." He reminisced at the time

_***Flash Back***_

"_Hey Ash I'm hungry. Make something for me" _she asked him and gave him the 'Puppy Dog Eyes' technique which made him laugh

"_You only needed to ask. Let's go to the kitchen then shall we?"_ They went to the kitchen and caused all kinds of trouble. Well for the staff anyways, Anything that relates to cooking including baking was their job and was especially not for royalties like them. Through every visit he did at the castle something will always run amok. The two of them were often called 'Royal Troublemakers' or 'Mischief Duo' for their breaking of the status quo, this act included

"_That was delicious Ash! Are you sure you're not a confectionary pony?"_ She asked as they left the kitchen, much to the pleasure of the staff. They were happy that their long lost Princess was not ostracized by other ponies but their antics would give the other staff including them heart attacks.

"Hmmm" Ash seemed to be thinking about something as he didn't answer her question she decided to get closer to him and heard him mutter 'Lulu… yeah that sounds perfect.' She saw him nod and turned to her and spoke _"I'm giving you a nickname. I call your sister Celes, so I figured I should give you one too. I'll call you Lulu"_ he then ruffled her main playfully and she nodded and said _"I like it"_

_***End of Flash Back***_

"Still, she suddenly Okayed without any further questions. I wonder why?" He asked himself and the Princess laugh and say "You are either oblivious to your surroundings or you're ignoring it."

"Are you calling me thick-headed Celes?" He glared at her to which she only smiled at him and said "In a way I guess I was." and chuckled and Ash was still glaring but then suddenly laughed with her

"Where is Lulu by the way?"

"Well she didn't like social gatherings much before, not now especially after the 'Nightmare Moon' incident as you can see." Ash nodded in understanding but she continued saying "though if she knew you'd be here she'd have gone here faster than me." They both chuckled at the thought knowing full well that what she said was true

"And what, about you dear? Fluttershy, is it?" Being suddenly put in the spotlight was never one of her strongpoints and she quickly blushed and stuttered saying things that could only be heard as mumbles

"as you can see she's quite true to her name being shy and all" Ash told Celestia as she laughed and made Fluttershy even more… well… Shy. "Oh yeah, she's good at taking care of animals you know" He reminded the princess in which she nodded and Fluttershy saw this as a chance given to her by Ash and thanked him from the bottom of her heart

"Um, Yes, I love taking care of animals."

They decided to talk between themselves when coughing, hacking and wheezing were heard from the cage the princess has brought with her and the bird soon showed itself to the others

"Ah Philomena my pet You're awake. Do say hello to our gracious hosts." The bird continued it coughs, hacks and wheezes

Of course the sight of the bird would make know that it is under the category of 'Sick'

The guard then spoke up to her ear saying something of urgency and the Princess decided she must go to the mayor about royal matters. And left, Fluttershy as animal loving as she is decided she had to nurse the bird back to health. The matters were all finished and every pony left the vicinity. Some in a different way than the others like Rarity for instance as she was walking backwards trying to protect her dress. Gilda and Rainbow Dash Racing back to their home. Applejack with many 'give away' treats and Pinkie being… Pinkie!

Ash noticed the sick looking bird was gone from its cage and Fluttershy suddenly vanishing and put two and two together and sighed _'It's in her nature I suppose?'_ he thought as he decided to visit her home

Ash knocked on the door and Fluttershy opened it only by a little and said "yes?" in her normal quiet voice. Ash knew something was up. She always did this with the door but never for too long when it comes to her friends. He sighed and spoke up

"I know what you did and I won't tell a soul about it. You can trust me" he smiled at her and she looked straight at him and blushed a little and nodded as she opened her door to receive her guest and decided to show her the bird in the make shift bed for animals. She then proceeded to put a thermometer at its mouth and as fast as she did it got to the maximum heat and popped. Ash wondered how sick the bird was for it to just pop a thermometer with body heat

The girl was scared at the bird's wellbeing at this point but Ash stood there studying the bird. Fluttershy's action became more drastic and drastic that Ash had to stop her from using scalpels and surgical tape. Pony knows what she'll use that for but Ash didn't want to find out and Twilight stopped by to thank Fluttershy when she noticed the bird in her home and turned a questioning gaze to both ponies. Ash shook his head and shrugged the look she was giving him but Fluttershy answered her truthfully. They had gotten on a little argument and decided the best course of action was to get it back when the guards appeared and told them of the situation regarding the bird

'You guys go ahead. I'll distract them' both ponies took the bird and went on their way and when both of them were gone Ash decided to ask questions

"If I may ask, that bird was quite peculiar. One that you rarely see in a lifetime, what sort of bird is it?"

"Highly Confidential." Both guards answered

"Okay then. Is it only to here or is it migratory?"

"Highly Confidential." They answered once more

"You two are being repetitive now. Last question, is the bird somehow connected to Celes' powers?" the guards rose their brows in the name Celes but remembered the friendly terms of the two and decided to speak up but was cut-off by Ash

"Actually Never mind, 'Highly Confidential' right?" He grinned at the two

"Actually we were going to say yes." The guard who answered grinned back which made Ash laugh

"You're that pony I almost tussled with before right?" the guard nodded "What's your name?"

"My name is Flash Sentry, your highness." He bowed down at him and the other one followed suit

"Please rise. I hate these stiff royal things and tend to avoid it if possible. This marks the start of a beautiful friendship" He offered his hoof for a han… er… hoofshake and the guards accepted but decided to still ask "Have you seen Miss Twilight by any chance your highness? We were told that she was likely to be found here."

'_Tch. They remembered.'_ He thought in annoyance "Well I'm only here to take care of the animals and if it's about Twilight then there's a high chance she'd be in the library" the guards nodded and went off, Ash decided to follow Fluttershy and Twilight

'_So the bird has something to do with Celes. Hmmm..'_ he thought silently to himself while searching for the two ponies and found them easily as he landed next to them

"Hey gir… okay what's up?" he was going to greet them but notice their frantic search and he put two and two together and face hoofed.

"You can't be serious." They only nodded so he said "Let's go. We need to hurry!"

They searched High and low just to find that bird. They keep spotting it but it just gets away every darn time.

'_That annoying bird!, How smart can a bird like that get?!'_ Ash thought to himself

Of course the chase went on until Gilda and Rainbow Dash decided to butt in.

"What are you three doing?" Rainbow Asked

"I think they're having a race Dash. Though I must say I find the sky a much better track than the ground below" Gilda expressed her thought

They decided to ignore the two who were talking to each other and bumped into the others at the fountain

Pinkie was eating snacks when she was carried by Fluttershy on her back, whilst Rarity was carried off the ground by Twilight, Ash seeing as the only other pony not to be carried off the ground decided to let his playful mischievous side carry Applejack in a princess style manner

"Wh-What in tarnation?!" A pink hue emerged from her face "Fancy meeting you here AJ." He smiled knowing of what he did was getting the reaction he most wanted to see. The scene in front of them made the other ponies in the vicinity to gain their own pink hue in their face

"Put her down Ash. We've got more important business than your teasing every pony you meet." He obeyed the command and set her down gently

"The Princess' Pet bird!" Flash and the other guard noticed the bird on top of the statue but before any of them could do anything the last feather on the bird's body has molted and the bird has died falling down from the statue and bursting into flames earning a dismayed look from the other ponies present Ash included and becoming…

"It's Ash."

"I'd just love to point it out that is not me. But I understand what you meant." He was flabbergasted at the sight he saw he went near to Fluttershy who was starting to cry and told her words of comfort saying

"It's okay. You did everything you could. Everything will be alright" He reassured her with a smile and somehow it calmed her down. She didn't know if he's sure it's okay but him just being there reassuring her that everything's going to be alright was what she needed the most. She suddenly and unexpectedly hugged Ash to his surprise but he hugged her back

"What is going on here? Ash? Twilight?" The princess came and asked the two she trusted the most

Ash decided to let the others speak up for themselves while he was putting the pieces of the puzzle together… somehow it all fit… _'A bird of utmost intelligence, A bird that dies and turns into Ashes, A bird that can easily destroy a thermostat with its body heat… No doubt about it now… that bird's a…!'_ He thought and decided to speak up before the princess could talk

"Why Celes. I'm hurt." He faked a pained voice earning gazes of wondering what he meant "Whatever do you mean Ash?" He saw the hesitation in her voice. He was a hundred percent right this time

"You have quite an interesting pet and you never cared to tell me?" He went to the ashes of the bird and spoke up "Hey Bird. You're scaring every pony here and You're going to make Fluttershy cry… stop fooling around." He talked to the ashes. To the eyes of those that saw him thinks he's either crazy or have lost it… but the princess giggled as the ashes suddenly moved on their own as if a sentient being and shined brightly and became a beautiful red feathered bird

"Amazing. This is the first time I've seen a phoenix's rebirth. Really now Celes. Quite a secret you've kept from me." The others gasp at the mention of 'Phoenix' and looked in marvel at the bird

"The Phoenix. A majestic and Magical Bird said to be able to harness the powers of flame and the sun. Every so often it must shed its feathers and bursting into flames. I should've known you'd have a pet such as this." He was in disbelief at himself for not noticing the signs

The phoenix took this silence as a sign to clamp on Ash's back using its talons "The claws please… Not so hard." The princess giggled "It seems she took a liking to you. Being 'Ash' and all" She giggled at her joke and jabbed him lightly "But still Philomena you should say sorry for scaring every pony here." The princess told it and it complied saying or cooing what seemed to be something like an apology

"So I expect Lulu to have a cryo-Phoenix then?" Ash asked the question festering his mind and made her laugh giving him a yes "I knew it. Sorry Lulu but your sister ruined the surprise" He stuck his tongue out at the sky as if doing it in front of Luna

"But Man. All this wild goose chase for nothing" As he said that Philomena gave him one of her feather as a sign of peace "Thanks Philomena but I don't really deserve this. Here you deserve this more." Ash gave Fluttershy the feather but she rejected it saying that she doesn't really deserve it either "Oh but you do deserve it. Right?" He asked the phoenix and it gave a nod

"Okay Fluttershy. Hold still… There." Ash put the feather on her mane and said "If you ask me it suits you quite nicely." The phoenix nodded in agreement

"Well it's been a long and tiresome day but at least we learned something today. Never overestimate about things you don't know. Ask first before doing anything. Well I need to go. I have somewhere to go to. Also, Say hi to Lulu for me okay?" He gave his farewells and went on his way

"He's quite the busy pony isn't he?" the princess asked and they all nodded and laughed

***Scene Break***

"No! Ugh. You don't understand, Scratching CDs is not considered music. Yes they make sounds but that's it! Nothing more nothing less! When Music comes to mind it should and always would be about the orchestra." A gray pony with a black mane and tail, Told the other pony with white fur and blue mane and tail with lighter streaks of blue

"Look Octavia, Music is as flowing as a river. You just gotta let it go with the flow! Music comes in many shapes and sizes and I love all types of music Orchestra or not. I just prefer my own style of music I am a renowned DJ in all of Equestria after all" the other one shrugged her hands when she said this the pony known as Octavia started to speak up

"Look Vinyl Scratch I—" but was suddenly stopped by the pony know as Vinyl "Let's keep this professional Call me DJ.. DJ Pon-3" She said as she lowered her glasses giving her that mysterious yet fun-loving look, Octavia was ready to argue some more but they heard a soothing and wonderful melody

"See DJ? That was called music. Soothing to hear and beautiful for the ears." She said but was indefinitely ignored as Vinyl only went closer to the sound. Noticing what she was doing Octavia decided to do so as well and what they found was Ash playing a tune in a leaf as if it was a normal flute

Ash noticed the stares he was receiving and spoke up "Oh. Forgive me if I seem to bother thee… I only wanted to relax. I will go now." As he got up to go away one of the ponies spoke up

"Wait!" Ash turned back "What's your name? I'm Vinyl… Vinyl Scratch." She introduced herself "And she's—"

"Octavia Melody" She acted a little rude but he paid it no mind

"I'm Ashton Ketchum. Call me Ash. I need to go now but I hope we meet again" He said his farewells and moved on his way

That pony got on Octavia's nerves however… Her long-time friend and Rival Vinyl Scratch rarely cared about anything but She suddenly showed interest at some random pony was unbelievable but it was happening right in front of her.

However in Vinyl's Mind was different. She felt as if all sorts of noise and destruction was mixed together and it formed a wonderful melody that a pony would never expect. She felt something special from that pony and every time she thinks about it her heart would start pounding like a drum and she starts feeling woozy

"I'll see you later Octavia. I don't feel quite right today." She gave her good bye and went on her way

"She's had it bad. I should help her out since this maybe her first time finding some pony that she likes." She sighed. She didn't like that pony for some reason but decided to ignore it to help her friend find her new found feelings turn into success… for now she needs to investigate about that new pony

* * *

that's right you lurkers/readers out there... Our very own DJ is part of the harem... she's Lovable you know :D... Well anyways here's chapter 6… due to unforeseen problems I decided to make this chapter a part-to-part type. Part 2 is being written as you read this… but will still need time :)


	7. New Greetings and New Meetings Part2

Here's part 2… I was waiting for the netbook and Now I got it… also I had some minor writer's block about this but let's just forget about that and move on to the story… also I sure hope you don't see this as the original canon…

D:/ I do not own MLP/Pokemon

* * *

"Hey Fluttershy where do I put these fish?"

"Oh. Under the bridge there just give them to Mr. and Mrs. –" Ash cut her off by saying "roger" while Fluttershy was feeding the birds

"Thank you again Ash, for helping me even after you helped me with what happened yesterday." She told him but Ash noticed something else

"Hey it's no problem at all… anything for a friend. But the feather really do looks nice on you" He smiled as he complimented her

"Thank you" She hung her head down feeling a blush coming to her face

Ash took a while to look around and saw a lot of wildlife and wondered something "Hey Fluttershy lots of animals make sounds different from one another right?" She nodded "Well I know what most animal sounds make but… what does a fox say?" He asked her and she laughed at this she was going to answer but she heard Angel Bunny coughing and went his side Ash followed suit thinking _'I guess I'll never know'_

"Angel Bunny are you okay?" The bunny continued to cough as she asked more questions Ash however was still looking around when he saw a trail of eerie black smoke and called out to her

"Fluttershy look up." He said and she did what was told and said "Oh my. We need to get some help." Ash nodded and told her "You go get some help I'll see what I can do about it" She nodded and they both went on their separate ways

***Scene Break***

"Zecora! Are you here?" Ash slammed the door open calling out the zebra's name

"What in the world are you doing?! Slamming the door and yelling." She was somewhat a little disheveled which Ash remembered that this was mostly the time when she takes a nap

"Oh. You were napping. Right… sorry but there's a problem!"

"Yes. Yes. You've said that already, now tell me what could this problem be?" she yawned showing her drowsiness

"A dragon is sleeping on the mountain and its snores are making smoke that could ruin the health of every pony below."

"Sadly this is no problem I can be of help to, but your friends might be able to help you."

"You're right. Sorry for disturbing you and thanks." He smiled at her and even at her drowsiness she smiled back Ash was going back to Ponyville but stopped at the door and said "Have a nice sleep" and left

***Scene Break***

Ash was walking along the riverbank towards Ponyville when he spotted some pony he knew it was Fluttershy trying and failing at grabbing every ponies' attention he decided to cheer her up as he went to her and yelled out "Every pony Listen up!" as he got all the attention he wanted and Rainbow Dash's annoyance too

"What's the big deal Ash? Now I have to start all over again." Ash just rolled his eyes and told her "Me and Fluttershy have urgent news. Tell them."

"Oh. Umm, Well there's this big clo—" She was cut off when Twilight yelled out and told the situation herself "It's not coming from a fire." Sigh of relieves were heard until she told them "It's coming from a dragon" and panic then soon took over again as gasps of fright was heard including from Fluttershy herself

The group of friends then decided to go to the library to talk about the current events

"You see girls the dragon is sleeping." Twilight said earning an 'I don't seem to understand' faces from the ones listening so she continued "According to Princess Celestia he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke" she explained

'_Of course. Dragons are able to breath fire and thus smoke is also another possibility.' _Ash thought but was interrupted from this thought when he heard Pinkie Pie say

"He should really see a doctor, That doesn't sound healthy at all!" Ash just laughed at her silliness. Sometimes… well most of the times that pony was just too random and it always did make Ash wonder, Amazed and laugh.

The talk continued at what the ponies were meant to do when Rainbow Dash told them they were meant to fight the dragon but was quickly told by Twilight that they were supposed to 'Talk' to him to sleep somewhere else.

The decision was decided getting ayes and a neigh… but no one noticed the neigh sayer and went on Ash however followed suit and once they were at the cottage Ash spoke up

"Tell me."

"Eep." She yelped in surprise not knowing she was being followed "Ash, thank goodness it's only you" She sighed in relief but Ash repeated "Tell me." In a gentler voice this time

"Eh? W-what do you mean Ash?" she hesitated and Ash picked this up and told her

"I told you before Fluttershy. You can trust me, now please tell me."

"But… okay." She hung her head down and gave up knowing he wouldn't stand down "You see Ash I'm scared of drmhhph" She whispered at the last part

"Come again?"

"I said I'm afraid of drmmhphm" She whispered once more only this time a little louder

"I seem to have misheard that."

"I'M SCARED OF DRAGONS!" she finally yelled out what she wanted to say

"what? But you went head to head with that Manticore from before! Also how about Spike? He's a dragon and you're not scared of him."

But she rebutted all of what the Ash said and told her reasons Ash simply nodded and said

"I understand. I'll help you. I'm your friend after all" He smiled at her making Fluttershy's nervousness and anxiety somehow disappear she then noticed he was calling out to her in front of her door "Come on Fluttershy we still need to get you ready right?" she nodded and so it went. Every pony was getting ready

Rainbow Dash smothered her face with the rainbow water from her home, Gilda was nowhere to be seen it seemed she went somewhere but this just saves more time. Rainbow Dash doesn't want her friend to be put in danger once more because of her and as she got ready so did the others

Applejack brought supplies like food and other necessities with her helped by her family, Rarity being the fashionista that she is decided to choose flair over bland and Pinkie? Well she was being herself… what did you expect? She brought a party hat, shades and balloons with her and last but not the least Fluttershy

"Aren't you too careful?" Ash asked since she was wearing a sport mask and sport vest but she shook her head and said to him "You can never be too careful Ash, Especially when it's a dragon." Once again pointing out her fear of the scaly fire breathing lizards. Ash smiled to her and said

"Don't worry if anything happens I'll protect you and everyone else" he decided not to let the cast in his leg get in his way in protecting his friends but he was starting to get use at moving with the casted leg and walked normally as if his leg wasn't even broken in the first place

They were then standing in a straight row as they were being briefed about this 'mission' by Twilight herself of course there were silliness about these and those and this and that but Ash was more focused on his friend beside him, in his vision he saw her uncertainty and fear he decided to put his hoof in it and told her "Remember my words Fluttershy" and looked back at the mountain

The road towards it was rough to say the least since Fluttershy's paranoia and fear started getting to her time after time after time earning glares from Rainbow Dash herself sure there were fun times like when

Rarity was talking about the jewels in a dragon's nest and how Ash and Pinkie decided to speak in a growling like voice and said things about caves and stuff which made the others laugh but was then reprimanded by Twilight. Ash never liked it when his joked was cut in half and told her "Sheesh. Relax Twilight I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm here after all" He stood up tall showing his 'might' to the others making some of them roll their eyes and Rainbow Dash even told him

"Tell that to you front leg oh dear Prince." She then stuck her tongue out at him earning a glare from Ash

"Pfft. Yeah and like a little rainbow will scare the dragon away" he rolled his eyes and shrugged earning him a glare from Rainbow Dash as she said "Oh yeah?" Ash Countered "Yeah"

And this went on for quite a while as they were bantering back and forth the others had to admit that the prince acting like a little colt was funny but it was starting to get annoying since it continued until Twilight once again reprimanded the two saying "Would you two stop it?! Seriously acting like little kids… We still have quite a ways to go just so you two know."

And they went on their way… well at least tried to… Fluttershy or at least her body refused to listen to her and wouldn't budge and would faint every time the dragon snores Ash face hoofed and took the map from Twilight earning a glare

"I'm going to need this. If she won't climb then she'll have to get there some other way." The others wanted to argue but found this as the most probable solution and went on their way

As they were now walking to their destination Ash spoke up once more "Fluttershy I know you're scared. I am too. I mean seriously that's a dragon we're going to be up against. But you need to have a little courage to stand up for yourself. And if you don't have that courage then worry not." He stopped and stood in front of her and faced her and continued "Because I will be your courage and protect you."

"D-do you promise?" she was hesitating

"I swear on my honor as a prince" She knew Ash hated the strict life of royalty and had never used his standing for anything more than a joke but he used it this time and he was serious. Dead serious which made her feel more at ease and she nodded and said

"Okay. I'll believe you. I'm sorry. I'll try not to be too much of a burden" He nodded and smiled and continued on their path and soon they saw their fellow ponies waiting bored as they were Ash looked at the site and noticed tic-tac-toe scattered around the ground and heard

"Woo hoo! I win again!" A voice yelled out

"Ugh. That's thirty five games in a row… best of seventy one?" And another voice asked

"Really Rarity? You lost thirty five times in a row?" Ash spoke up earning a glare from the embarrassed pony "Why don't you fight her then? You'll see how easily you'll lose" She retaliated and went somewhere else

They went on and soon saw a cliff the others easily jumped over it and Ash and Fluttershy was the only ponies left that hasn't jumped yet

"You can do it Fluttershy I believe in you" He whispered at her ear before jumping to the other side mistakingly stepping hardly on his cast making him yell out in pain and talk to his leg saying "Why do you hurt so much?!" the others sighed and giggled at his silly antics and Rainbow Dash decided to anger him by saying "Hah! That's what you get for trying to act cool" Ash didn't say anything since he was in pain and she was sort of right in what she said but they were still in a hurry since Fluttershy won't jump to the other side… or at least they thought she wouldn't but when they looked back she was already on their side of the cliff tending to the pained pony

"Why didn't you just fly here?" Ash only rolled his eyes as he said "Same to you." And they both laughed. The others wondered 'When did they get so close?' but decided to ignore it

Problems also arose here and there. Add to the fact that every time the dragon snores Fluttershy would always do something that would endanger the group like let's say when the time leaves landed on her flank and she yelled 'Avalanche' out of sheer fright earning scared and surprised looks at her when they tried to silence her

Sure yelling Avalanche wasn't bad… but yelling in an avalanche zone was luckily nothing note-worthy happened and all six who stopped Fluttershy from yelling sighed in relief… and the avalanche happened

"Are you kidding me?! A yell didn't do anything and sighs of relief did?" Ash yelled out and dodged rock after rock after rock "Rainbow Dash get every pony away from the avalanche as fast as you can" they were maneuvering away from the falling rocks but he noticed a big rock heading straight to his Magic teacher and he yelled out "Twilight out of the way!" He sonic boomed towards her location and knocked her away but he hurt his legs once more in the process once they were out of danger Ash yelled as loud as he could and followed up

"Doc will surely hate me when he sees this." His now healing leg was bruised all over again and he noticed the looks he was getting and he didn't like it one bit so he decided to tell them "We have a dragon to persuade we have to go now… I'm okay I promise… look!" He pranced around like a little colt on a picnic and endured the pain he was feeling so to make the others believe and thankfully they did believe him

"Well… we've got quite a predicament now don't we?" Ash told them as they saw the blockage in their way "I could blow it away with my aura?" he suggested but was told no as Twilight said "You've done enough Ash. Also if you destroyed something here something else might give in… the only way is to go over it." Grunts of displeasure was heard from the others and Rainbow Dash was starting to get more annoyed at Fluttershy

As they were beginning to climb down Ash noticed Fluttershy slipped and dodged to the side… or at least he tried as his leg was in too much pain for sudden movements and was then pushed down straight to the bottom and was under Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack

'_The Pain!'_ Ash swallowed the words that almost came out of his mouth and said "Girls… if you would kindly remove yourselves from me… I can't move." While it's true that he can't move. It's also true that he feels so much pain in a certain leg.

"My apologies Ash." Rarity told him as she tried to get up but Rainbow told her "Not your fault." As she glared at Fluttershy

At least even with all the troubles and hardships they were finally at the cave of the dragon Twilight then decided to usher out commands

"Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." And Rainbow Dash went to fly up to the smoe

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there."

They nodded in agreement as Pinkie held a rubber chicken and flailed it around making the others wonder what she was trying to do exactly.

"Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack." Applejack displayed her technique with the apples

"Ash… you get some rest." Ash nodded and thanked her from the deepest of his heart

"But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is every pony ready?" this was the time when Fluttershy decided to come clean and admit her fear of the dragon saying how it was a 'huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown up dragon'

They all tried to get her up as Applejack told her that all of them were scared of the dragon as Rainbow said "I'm not" earning a glare from the others. They tried to get her up excluding Ash as he was trying to rest his leg but Fluttershy just wouldn't budge so decided to go with the plan without Fluttershy's help

The plan then soon went into motion as Twilight started going inside the cave and she asked "He just probably just doesn't realize what he's doing right?" and the others was trying to reassure her… keyword was 'TRYING' Ash then said "Real smooth girls" as he laughed, minutes later and she was covered in soot as she went out of the cave.

"You look a little… 'dark'" Ash decided to make fun of her as he was told to do nothing which annoyed her as she told him "Why don't you 'negotiate with the dragon then?" He shrugged and said "Not my job" as he put out his tongue at her direction earning the look he wanted to see… the angry look of a teacher

Rarity was the next one to go inside. She was almost perfect at her persuasion if not for her greed though since she was scared away from the nest since the dragon saw her taking some of the jewels, the others shook their head and Ash said "You totally forgot about the mission didn't you?" She did forget about it as she looked away with her face tinted red in embarrassment

Pinkie was next as she tried to make the dragon laugh… two words… not working… Rainbow couldn't take it anymore and decided to go and teach the dragon a lesson as she kicked its face making it mad and roaring at her so strong that it made her flew all the way back out of the cave and to the unsuspecting four in front of the cave as she hit and went past the four Ash yelled out "STRIKE!" With a hoof held up like a pose and was earning glares from the five "What? I just had to say that." He shrugged

The dragon then soon went out of its cave and saw the five of them huddled together Ash saw the dragon getting ready to breath out whatever its going to breath out and saw the five as an easy target and decided to make his move. Painful as it was he used the sonic boom to push the others out of the way and when he was going to dodge himself his leg gave a very painful throb showing how overworked it was and he knelt in pain fully taking the impact of the smoke breath as he was blown away straight to a giant rock. The sheer force itself was strong enough to shatter the rock and behind that rock was a cowering Fluttershy

"Ash!" the five that were pushed away called out. He was worse for wear at the moment. He was cradling his injured leg and he was covered in cuts and bruises. His body was hurled to a rock so strong it shattered the rock. It must have hurt more than he let on but he decided to not make them worry by hiding it Fluttershy saw the dragon closing in and was scared for her life but then she heard a voice calling out to her saying "Flutter…shy… Hurry… get away… I'll be fine… I'll protect you… I promise…" She looked at where the voice was coming from and saw the horror that was Ash's pained body huffing as he tried to stand and looked at the dragon

'_I can't utilize my whole power because of the poison… this might just be it… but I'll protect my friends whatever it takes!'_ Ash was determined to do what he must and wanted as he stood up focusing his Aura on his whole body but his battered and beaten couldn't handle the surge of power as he flopped down on the ground the dragon was closing in and Ash yelled "Get away Fluttershy!" but Fluttershy… was angry

"How dare you." She said. "How dare you?!" She then repeated this time yelling at the dragon. The sudden outburst from the normally quiet and shy pony got all the attention from every pony present

Fluttershy then flew at the dragon's nose landed and continued to yell at the dragon "Listen here mister! Just because you're big doesn't mean get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breath fire. But you do not! I repeat.. You do not! HURT! MY FRIENDS! You got that?!" her sudden anger was really out of place and out of character but it did help in making the gigantic dragon cower in fear

"Well?!"

"But that Rainbow one kicked me." It pointed out and at its defense she nodded

"And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than her and you should know better. Look at what happened. You injured my friend who did nothing to neither hurt nor ridicule you. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures." The dragon tried to rebut but was stopped by Fluttershy saying

"What do you have to say for yourself?" No response. "I said what do you have to say for yourself?" She repeated and made the dragon cry

"there, there no need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep in that's all." She consulted the dragon as it nodded and said

"I'm sorry… I'll help your friend." He took a scale out of his body and covered the stallion using the scale as he started to breath fire straight to the scale and it melted into a body armor for Ash "This is a dragon Armor. It should regenerate his wounds a little… I'm really sorry" It bowed its head down and went on its way

They congratulated her and showered her with praises until they heard Ash say " I need medical transportation here." And they hurried towards the Ponyville hospital… removing the armor was quite a pain since it was quite the perfect fit but needless to say it was removed

"I'm quite surprised at how many times you go to this hospital… you go here in a daily basis and I might charge you with a discount" the doctor laughed heartily but Ash only laughed half-heartedly as he said "let's not wish that true…" the doctor nodded and said "well your leg was healing… but now it needs to be casted once more… really take care of yourself more…" the doctor got serious and Ash could only nod the doctor then grinned as he pushed him away and said "well you should go now… I have more patients after all shoo shoo.." the doctor said the grin never leaving his face as Ash decided to wear the armor and go to the library

"Twilight Ya gotta come see this!" Ash heard Applejack yell out "She's just five away from a new pony record!" others were crowding towards Rainbow Dash including Gilda herself somewhat Anxious if her friend could do it

But before she could make a new record a roar was yelled and Rainbow Dash's concentration as she yelled "DRAGON!" And laid down pretending to be dead Ash saw the spectacle and laughed as well as he saw that it was Pinkie herself who 'Roared' Rainbow Dash tried to pretend that Pinkie destroyed her concentration and that she wasn't scared of anything

Fluttershy then talked to her and said "It's okay Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me." She gloated but Ash decided to have a little fun as he said

"BOO!" scaring both ponies as they proceeded to yell and hug one another and Gilda from the sidelines laughed as hard as she could

"Really now Dash? Scared of a little noise? Hahahahaha" She continued to laugh as she decided to get back home to Rainbow's house where she currently resides

"Hey I wasn't scared! G! Get back here! Grrr…" she growled at her friend but heard Fluttershy speak up

"That wasn't funny and it was totally not necessary Ash Ketchum!" Ash laughed she somehow reminded her of his mother that whenever they're angry at him they would call them by that name or his full name of course the longer the name he was called the angrier the person was

"It was funny so hey… It was necessary" He shrugged and smiled as laughed at his friends' embarrassment

"Ash…." Ominous voices were heard… he then saw the two Pegasus ponies ready to charge him

"Uh oh." He then saw Twilight from her balcony as she told him

"you better run Ash" She grinned and Ash nodded as he ran as fast as he could… with his leg like that though? Not too fast so the two were gaining distance and so he decided to fly like they did but remembered the armor didn't have holes for his wings… "Oh boy…" he muttered as he was tackled down to the ground

"I'm Sorry! Please forgive me!" he held his hooves in front of him as if saying an apology

"Hmmm… What should we do Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash Looked at Fluttershy and she looked back

"Hmmm… how about we…" she whispered to her and Rainbow Dash grinned as it showed she liked the idea

"I don't know what you two are talking about but I don't want to find out…. Let me go!" He was struggling but even so… removing the armor so he could fly will take a while and even if he ran his leg wouldn't let him run fast so that too was also out of the question

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by none other Octavia Melody

"I knew he couldn't be trusted. Playing with women's hearts and two timing like that. He is an enemy of women and I'll be damned before I let him near Vinyl." She saw one side of the spectacle but decided not to learn of the other. She saw the wrong side of things without trying to find the right side and so he was easily branded by her as an 'Enemy'

"I should've known better than to trust men like him. He may be able to produce good music but I'm sure he is not producing pure music… Hmph" She then walked away. She decided not to tell her friend of her findings for it may crush her heart but she made sure that their destinies will not cross… but Fate had other plans…

***Scene Break***

In front of Rarity's home were one tied up and blind-folded pony and two others who were 'guarding' him and when the door opened Rarity saw the sight and said "Oh my. Whatever are you three doing?" Ash's ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice and called out to her "Rarity! Don't listen to a word they say I Beg of you!" Ash was tried to be as normal as he could and was rarely 'Princely' polite anymore but there were instances when he becomes polite again and one of those instances is when he's in danger one way or the other so she said to the two "Explain" while crossing her hooves

They explained everything that happened and what their plan of revenge was and boy did that get Rarity's Imagination spark… new ideas for new outfits and everything in between and she whole heartedly agreed as she said "What do you need?" Ash however frowned and yelled

"Rarity you traitor! Have mercy on a pained pony!" but his pleas fell into deaf ears as Rainbow told her "The most Fru-Fru dress as it can get." Rarity nodded and went on her way to get something and as she did they decided to remove Ash's blindfold to let him see of what horrors will befall him

Minutes later Rarity came back with a cute frilly dress that could pass as a noble's dress and the two Pegasus were smiling and nodding. Ash did not like this one bit. He felt he was going to hate this and would love to forget this but apparently… it wont

"No… Please… Girls… Anything but that… Girls… GIRLS! NO!" He yelled out but nothing helped him from his fate and soon he was being put on the dress… easier said than done though as the Armor was hard to remove as it is "This armor is a perfect fit for his physique and it's very hard to remove!" Rarity said "Then let's just put it over the armor then!" Rainbow Dash told the two and they nodded Ash's victorious smile turned into a horrific frown as he was flailing from where he sat but nothing he did was of any help and soon… it was over and he was shown in front of a whole body mirror and it showed him… with make-up… wearing heels in the non-injured hooves… wearing a tiara and what's worse of all… he was… in… a… DRESS!

"What sort of Treachery is this?! I demand an explanation Girls!" He was more than a little furious at what happened to him but when he faced the three a snap was heard indicating that a picture was taken

"Well don't you look cute in that dress..? **Ashlyn.**" The three snickered at Rainbow Dash's comment as more snaps were heard… after half an hour of teasing he was removed from the female clothing and the bindings and he removed the armor and carried it with his mouth and flew away as fast as he could not murmuring even a sound.

"Ash looked so cute did he not?" Rarity was still laughing and so did the other two but then an idea went to her mind "Should we tell Ash that we really only took one picture?"

"Nah. It's more fun to see him squirm after what he did. Also speaking of the picture… Let's show it to Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie and everyone else in Ponyville!"

"Umm.. I agree with showing Applejack, Pinkie and Twilight the picture but I don't want Ash to actually hate me if I showed it to the Village." The other two thought about it and was right. His hard earned respect from the other ponies might get crushed because of a silly picture and while Ash may not hate them for it. He'll surely never let this go and they decided to just show it to the other three.

"Then it's settled. I'll show this to Gilda. And tomorrow we'll show it to the other three. Don't worry G can be trusted." The two were hesitating but nodded hoping she was right

***Scene Break***

In Ash's camp. Ash dove straight in to his sleeping bag surprising the Mammal _"Prince. What's the matter?"_

"It's nothing Lucario." But then he felt a sudden surge of aura and heard a laugh "You read my Mind!"

"_I did not." _He was still laughing showing that he did read his Prince's mind

"Ah whatever I'm going to sleep! Good night!" He went to sleep and closed his eyes when he heard

"_Have a good night and sleep. __**Ashlyn**__"_ followed by a snicker

Ash wanted to stay mad for what they did. All that embarrassment but somehow he just couldn't stay mad. Something inside him told him that even if they were to embarrass him to the whole world as long as they stick with him to the very end then he shall always cherish them and be with them for as long as he lived. He smiled at his thought as he was drifting to sleep… he suddenly thought… what if the other three learned of this… I hope not… as he fell to sleep hoping for whatever nightmare he thought of not to happen… tough luck prince… It's happening as you sleep.

* * *

Quite short for a chapter but this isn't considered as a chapter… this is part two of chapter 6… so If you combine chapter 6 part 1 and this chapter part 2… then it would be the longest chapter I've ever typed… well hoped you enjoy reading this as I did typing it… Can anyone notice the small "Song Cameo" I hid in the chapter? If you found it tell it to the review and we'll see if you're right also… Stay tuned :D…


End file.
